


基基公主

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 一个和亲梗





	1. Chapter 1

Thor已将身后的随从和卫士们远远地甩开了，遗憾的是约顿海姆是个铺满冰雪的世界，通往都城的道路四处怪石嶙峋、覆盖了万年不化的积雪，除了偶尔出没的怪兽之外，没有任何乐趣，即使摆脱了随从们，Thor也找不到什么乐子。

他大概是阿斯嘉德历史上最悲惨的一任国王。

作为一个尚且单身的年轻国王，Thor早已成了九大国王公贵族们争抢的对象，然而他的父亲、老国王Odin不知道出于什么念头，硬逼着Thor前往约顿海姆“访问”——谁都知道所谓的访问不过是个借口，这一切都早被安排好，所有人将会配合Odin上演一出绝妙的闹剧：Thor会在访问时偶遇约顿海姆的王子，“勇士”Helblindi，他们会“坠入爱河”，然后Thor身边就会多了一个来自约顿海姆的伴侣，而阿斯嘉德帝国则会获取来自约顿海姆的宝石、矿产、橄榄枝。

Thor不在意政治婚姻，他在开放的阿斯嘉德长大，身为王位继承人且相貌英俊，Thor不缺温柔的爱人，即使接受政治婚姻，他依旧可以寻欢作乐。然而Helblindi还是超出了他承受的范围：传说中这位巨人的后裔、统帅冰霜巨人的王子身高九尺、强壮无比，能徒手驯服最凶猛的冰上巨兽。Thor需要一个有才干、能辅佐自己、生下健康的继承人的伴侣，而非一位让人生畏的战士。无论他的心胸有多么宽广，想到要和这样一位“勇士”结合，Thor的心头不免异常沉重。仿佛为了配合他的心绪，北风夹杂着雪花和冰块席卷而来，他的战马有气无力地在冰雪地上踱着步子，似乎受够了约顿海姆这冰冷的气候。Thor自己也冻得浑身发抖，有些后悔不该一时逞强甩开马队。他跳下马活动了一下身体，打量着四周的地势，想要找处能避风雪的地方。

Thor走下了大路，很快就找到了一座冰丘。他把马牵了过去，意外地发现这个冰丘掩盖着一个相当宽敞的山洞，而山洞里显然有人居住——洞穴的主人用手里的长弓对准了Thor的脸，毫不客气地问：“你是谁？”

这是个相当年轻的约顿人，Thor很快就意识到这个约顿人太矮小了，一点也不像是巨人的后代，体型上反而更靠近阿斯嘉德人。但他无疑有着巨人的血统，那淡蓝色的皮肤、红色的眼睛印证了一切。Thor想了想，难得明智地决定隐瞒身份：“我是个普通的骑士，”他回答：“不小心迷了路。”

不知道是他狼狈的样子太有说服力还是别的原因，约顿人放下了弓箭，但依旧警惕地打量着Thor和他的马：“你可以进来些，阿斯嘉德人。”

山洞内部空间很大，足够两人一马休息。年轻的约顿人坐在一堆篝火边，正在整理一张看起来非常粗糙的兽皮。Thor认出了那是冰原上最大的猛兽之一的皮毛，看不出这瘦小的约顿人竟是个不错的猎手。他在篝火边坐下来，抖掉了身上的雪花和冰粒。约顿人充满警觉地瞪着他，最终低下了头，继续手头的工作。

一时间除了暴风雪肆虐的声音和眼前篝火哔剥燃烧的声音之外别无它声，Thor觉得有点尴尬，他天生是个闲不住、喜欢热闹的人，看着约顿人娴熟的手法，他忍不住问：“这是你猎来的？”

“怎么？”约顿人抬起头来，露出一个讽刺的笑容，“骑士，你以为我身材矮小，就不是个真正的巨人了吗？”他从腰间摸出了一把锋利的小刀，割断了手里的缝线，动作流畅灵活，显然是个经常玩弄武器的人：“像你这样的家伙，一定不懂得脑力的价值。”

Thor并没为这充满抢白意味的话语生气，反而饶有兴味地看着约顿人缝制兽皮：“你叫什么名字？”

约顿人白了他一眼，看上去并不像接Thor的话，Thor正打算继续问，他的肚子却在这时不合时宜地咕咕响了起来，并且响了好一阵，直到约顿大笑着放下了手里的皮毛。

Thor讪讪地摸了摸头：“那个，朋友，你有什么吃的吗？”

约顿人站起来走进了山洞深处，随即端出了一只小小的黑铁锅放到篝火上烧起来。锅里盛着的是冻汤，很快就在火焰上融化，肉类的香气四溢开来，让Thor更加饿了。约顿人还在笑，看起来比最开始放松了很多，又找出了一些冻得干硬的面食撕碎了扔进汤锅，直到完全融开，才盛了一碗递给Thor。Thor已经饿得饥肠辘辘，几口就吃掉了整碗食物，有些不好意思地看着约顿人，对方只是耸了耸肩膀：“我不饿，骑士，都是你的。”然后又继续专注地缝制起了手里的皮毛。

Thor吃光了所有的食物，将碗和锅还给了约顿人：“多谢，朋友。”

约顿人并没理会他。

食物很美味，Thor想要拿出点什么来表示感谢，可自己身上的东西大都带着王室徽章，虽然眼前的人看起来没什么敌意，但Thor并不想暴露自己的身份。他安静地休息了一会儿，终于还是忍不住问：“所以，你的名字是？”

约顿人抬起头盯着Thor的脸，这时Thor第一次意识到这个约顿人不仅身材上接近阿斯嘉德人，甚至相貌也不同于一般的约顿人——他的五官很清秀，脸庞小巧，几乎称得上漂亮。

“在问别人名字之前，你应该报上自己的名字吧，骑士。”约顿人轻飘飘地回答，看起来并不想和Thor继续这场无趣的谈话。最终Thor放弃了尝试，他做惯了王子，并不习惯逢迎别人，只是轻轻叹了口气，拉紧了自己的披风，闭上了眼睛。

Thor是被自己的马舔醒的，他眨了眨眼睛，天已经大亮，显然自己睡了一整夜，没在野外冻死真称得上是奇迹。篝火早已熄灭，Thor活动了一下僵硬的身体，却发现自己身上盖着一层厚实的兽皮，正是那个约顿人昨晚缝制的那一张。他环顾山洞，约顿人早已离开，洞里空空如也，只剩下一摊灰烬和那张兽皮，证明昨晚并不是Thor的一场梦。

“奇怪的家伙……”Thor笑了，小心地把兽皮叠好，放进了马鞍下的袋子，离开了洞穴。


	2. Chapter 2

Thor把那个约顿少年当做一场异遇，他并未想到很快又会再次见到对方。

离开洞穴后Thor很快就找到了自己的随从，被众人狠狠埋怨了一通之后他们重新上路，一天后就抵达了此行的目的地韦母兰城。他们将在这里等候Helblindi及其他王室成员的到来。韦母兰城堡和约顿海姆其他领土一样荒芜、冰冷，除了高耸在雪原之上的韦母兰城堡之外，没有半点娱乐设施。Helblindi一行人还要三天才会抵达，Thor的随从对这位“勇士”的傲慢态度非常不满意，但韦母兰城主Thrym对他们的招待还算周到，因此这一行人也就放纵地沉溺于酒宴之中、不理会其他了。

第二天傍晚，Thor喝得醉醺醺的，在几个约顿人带领下摇晃着走向自己的房间。就在通往客室的长廊里，Thor忽然看到了那个年轻的约顿人——由于相对同族来说矮小的身材，他在人群中很显眼。Thor眨了眨眼睛，完全没料到竟会在城堡里再遇到他。约顿人今天穿着整齐的长袍，黑色的头发编成了长辫子披在身后，看起来并不像个需要在风雪天独自出行狩猎的穷人，他看起来像个贵族。

“那是谁……？”Thor问身边的约顿侍从，那些人并不理解他说的通用语，彼此面面相觑。Thor不耐烦地甩开他们，跑出长廊直来到了约顿人面前：“嘿！”

约顿人吓了一跳，显然也没料到会在这里遇上Thor，他立刻就认出了Thor，上下打量着Thor身上显然比一般骑士要华丽的装束，约顿人嘴角微微翘起，露出了一个并不友好的笑容：“看来你是阿斯嘉德王子的随从之一了。”

“呃，我想说，谢谢你……？”Thor并未急着反驳对方，他想起了放在自己行囊里的那块柔软的皮毛，再望着对方清秀的脸，说不清是醉意还是别的什么，Thor忽然感觉到了自己心里正不断涌出的一种久违的渴望。这太可笑了，他此行的目的是结识自己的终身伴侣，对方正在来这里的路上，而Thor却看中了一个完全不相关的约顿人。约顿人看起来并不想和Thor交谈，就像在山洞中那一晚一样冷淡。Thor抓住了他的手：“我就是想知道你的名字，你从未告诉我。”

“没人在意我的名字，”约顿人扫了一眼留在长廊里还未散去的其他约顿侍从：“我的名字是Ikol。”

那是个古怪的名字，Thor并未在意，随口说出了自己常用的化名：“好吧，Ikol，我的名字是Siegmund。”

Ikol看起来有一点也没把这个名字放在心上，只是对Thor点了点头：“那么，晚安了，阁下。”

直觉告诉Thor如果他让对方离开，恐怕就不会再那么幸运能够遇到他了，因此Thor果断地抓住了Ikol的手腕：“现在还不到晚安的时候。”

Ikol看起来很不耐烦，他打量着Thor带着醉意的脸，显然在克制自己的脾气。他的视线在Thor的身上转了几转，终于问：“那么你想怎么样？”

“让我请你喝一杯，”Thor爽快地说：“就当答谢，你算是救了我一命！”

“在韦母兰？”Ikol又露出了那个充满讽刺的笑而Thor已经对他这表情习以为常了：“阿斯嘉德人，你穿成这样出门，在韦母兰的小巷里肯定会被人抢得精光。”

Thor愤怒地抓紧了他细细的手腕：“你是在侮辱我身为骑士的力量吗？约顿人？”

“不，不过你如果把一整个晚上都花在打架上，恐怕就享受不到美酒了。”Ikol狡黠地说：“换掉你的衣服，在这儿等我。”

他的话语中仿佛带了某种充满诱惑的魔力，让Thor不由自主地听从。Thor跟随那些约顿人回到自己的房间，脱掉了长袍、披风，换上了朴素又暖和的外套，看起来像普通的阿斯嘉德猎人。当他再回到长廊时，Ikol已经等在那里了，他也换掉了袍子。约顿人并不畏惧寒冷，Ikol只穿了一件看不出材质、灰扑扑的旧衬衫，看到Thor时他露出了一个满意的微笑：“来吧，阿斯嘉德的骑士。”

他并未呼唤Thor那个假名，仿佛看穿了对方在说谎一样。

Ikol带着Thor溜出了城堡，两人一前一后在昏黄的夕阳下走了好久，直到日光完全消失、黑暗笼罩大地。Thor已经不知道自己是在城里的哪个位置了，但从周遭的环境来看，显然不是什么富庶的地区。看不出这个能自由出入韦母兰城堡、衣着华丽的约顿人竟然会混迹这样的地方。Ikol带着Thor走进了一家热闹不看的小酒馆，看起来他是这里的常客，娴熟地领着Thor来到角落的一张破旧桌子前坐下。店主人立刻端来了一大壶酒和一盘看不出什么肉类的食物。Ikol给Thor倒了一杯：“你不是想请我喝酒吗，来吧！”

Thor爽朗地喝掉了那杯酒——酒并不坏，不像韦母兰城中贵族才能享用的醇厚美酒，但这酒辛辣有味，很适合在约顿海姆这样寒冷的地方饮用。Ikol也喝了一杯酒，他看起来并不像Thor那么享受酒精，喝得很慢，偶尔吃些食物。Thor不知不觉已经喝掉了好几杯酒，身体终于暖和了一些：“你见过Helblindi王子吗？”

Ikol的身体在听到那个名字时似乎僵硬了一下：“为什么要问我这个问题？”

“你看起来像个有点身份的家伙，”Thor嘟囔着：“我就是好奇……”

“Helblindi，Helblindi……”Ikol喃喃念着这个名字，修长的手指抚摸着粗糙的酒杯，一口气喝掉了一大杯酒——他并不习惯这样喝酒，脸颊涨成了深蓝色，努力忍着才没咳嗽出来：“Helblindi是高贵的王子殿下，我并没见过他。”Ikol显然言不由衷，但Thor仍是醉醺醺的，并不在意对方的失态。Ikol又给自己倒满了酒：“说说阿斯嘉德的国王，我听说你的主人是要和Helblindi结婚的，”Ikol顿了顿，忽然笑了出来：“喔，那可怜的混蛋！”

“你为什么这么说？”Thor问，Ikol轻蔑地看了他一眼：“等到正式见面的时候你自然会明白。Helblindi，‘勇士’Helblindi和阿斯嘉德的Thor，哈！”他又喝掉了一大杯酒，总算这次没有狼狈地呛住。

“你是个怪家伙，”Thor含混地说：“你到底是谁？”

“我是一个无足轻重的人，”Ikol回答：“而你，你也是个满口谎话的家伙。阿斯嘉德贵族那么多，没有一个叫‘Siegmund’。”  
Thor大笑起来：“无足轻重的人，你至少挺聪明不是吗？”他突兀地握住了Ikol的手：“现在你是个无足轻重的人，而我是个默默无名的人，这不正好吗？”

Ikol眯起眼睛打量着Thor，Thor的皮肤滚烫，握着他手腕的手指正沿着冰冷的蓝色皮肤上下滑动，暗示意味相当明显。Ikol读过很多书，熟知阿斯嘉德人放荡不羁的做派，他本该就此离开、远离韦母兰城，不和阿斯嘉德扯上半点关系。但想到自己之所以在此的原因，Ikol忽然决定要放纵一次——他迫不及待想要激怒那个将自己赶来此地的人，而与眼前这醉醺醺的阿斯嘉德人纵情狂欢简直再妙不过。Ikol生性乐于捣乱作恶，他对Helblindi恨之入骨，不管眼前这个阿斯嘉德人是什么身份，能给Helblindi搞出点乱子来正是他求之不得的美差。在酒精的驱使下，Ikol反握住了Thor的手，纵身越过窄小的桌子，在Thor耳边低语：“我们该回去了。”

“跟我回我的房间……”Thor已经醉得忘形、只想抓紧Ikol免得他视图逃跑。Ikol笑了，坐回自己的位子，又给自己倒了一杯酒、一气喝干：“你还等什么？骑士？”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor回到自己房间时已经是深夜了。Ikol似乎对周遭环境相当熟悉，即使喝得醉醺醺的，仍然成功地引导Thor避开了所有的守卫，毫不引人瞩目地溜回了Thor的客房。

这是一间相当宽敞的房间，特意为Thor临时准备的壁炉里还燃烧着熊熊的火焰。一进门Thor就把年轻的约顿人按在了门上，将他稍显削瘦的身体挤在自己和门板之间，低头磨蹭着对方冰冷光滑的脸颊：“让我看看……”

“你想看什么？”约顿人笑了出来，双手摸索着Thor强壮的身体，灵巧地打开了他那件厚实的外套。

“你的身体，”Thor心中充满了欲望，他从未与约顿人同床，尽管听说过他们与众不同的奇妙身体构造，但Thor无法想象那该是如何一幅画面，“我想看。”

“喔，骑士，” Ikol用自己冰凉的脸颊磨蹭着Thor火烫的皮肤，“那你得先展示你自己的。”

Thor很为自己的肉体自豪，这神赋予他的强健体魄在床笫之间为他博得的荣誉不下于战场上拼搏而来的英名。他脱掉了自己的破外套和长裤，赤身裸体地站在约顿人面前，阴茎半硬，骄傲地翘起。Ikol舔了舔嘴唇，推开Thor结实的身体向床铺走去。他走得像只猫一样慵懒优雅，不知道他用了什么小法术，壁炉里的火焰和墙壁上的火把瞬间旺盛地燃烧起来，照得整个房间如同白昼。Ikol慢慢脱掉了自己的衣服，赤裸着爬上Thor的床铺，舒适地舒展开身体。Thor跟了过去，Ikol的双腿已经在他眼前张开，那有别于单纯的男性或女性的肉体让Thor无法转开视线——他在这方面的经验相当丰富，但眼前的景象还是让Thor忍不住惊叹。当Ikol拨开自己同样的半硬的阴茎，像Thor展示其下的隐私之处时，Thor爬上了床，用自己的身体牢牢压制住Ikol的，好像怕他会逃跑似的：“所有约顿人都像你这样吗？”

“你真该好好读些书。”Ikol轻轻说，抬起大腿用膝盖磨蹭着Thor的腰侧，感觉到对方的阴茎正笔直地顶着自己的入口，Ikol忽然有一点犹豫。Thor并未给他撤退的间隙——这战士的欲火已被彻底撩拨起来，再没什么能熄灭他心中对这约顿人的强烈渴求。他的双手强硬地打开Ikol的膝盖，让对方更为彻底地暴露在自己面前，注释着那被深蓝色皮肤包裹的隐秘之处。Ikol想要伸手遮挡，但Thor已经低下了头，先是温柔地亲吻了Ikol的大腿内侧，接着他火烫的嘴唇下移，呼吸拂过Ikol的阴茎，手指亦轻柔地碰触着Ikol的入口，视图探入一根手指。

Ikol咬住了嘴唇，看起来有些紧张，不再像起初那样自信满满、富有诱惑。Thor忽然意识到了什么，他抬头看着对方红宝石一样的眼睛和因为情欲而颜色加深的脸颊：“你是第一次吗？”

Ikol点了点头，直到这时他的脸上才流露出了一丝与年纪相符的纯真表情。

Thor笑了：“别担心，Ikol，”他低下头亲吻了Ikol的入口，“我知道该怎么让你爱上这个。”

Thor花了相当充分的时间打开Ikol的身体，但最终他挺身进入约顿人紧致的肉体时，Ikol还是发出了痛苦的嘶鸣——他像头拒绝被驯服的烈马，浑身僵硬地躺在Thor身下，手指深深陷入Thor紧实的肌肉、留下了一道又一道血痕。Thor能感觉到一股湿热的液体分泌了出来，那并非约顿人的体液，更像是血的感觉。他有些愧疚地低下头亲吻了Ikol的嘴唇，让他无法发出更多类似诅咒的低喃。Thor的双手将Ikol的按在床头，十指交缠，亲密无间，又让他没办法反抗自己的进入。Ikol凶狠地咬住了Thor的嘴唇不放，直到他们都尝到了血腥的滋味，他的身体终于在Thor的侵入下渐渐放松，尖锐的疼痛过后，被撩拨起的欲望在这年轻的肉体中肆虐开来，约顿人不耐烦地用大腿磨蹭起了Thor的腰：“你就这点本事了吗？阿斯嘉德人？”

Thor大笑起来：“喔我的约顿人，作为一个怕疼的处女，你真不该这样挑战我。”

无畏的勇士操了约顿人一整个晚上，直到黎明前对方哭泣不已、求他停下为止。尊严让位给肉欲，疼痛转化为快感，这个放荡的夜晚即使对习惯了纵情享乐的Thor来说也算得史无前例了。在曙光来临前最黑暗的一刹那，Ikol早已昏沉睡去，Thor则找出了行囊中的那张兽皮，卷住了两个人赤裸的身体，在约顿人赤裸的肩头又添了一个吻痕，这才安然闭上了眼睛。

约顿海姆这缺少阳光的地方，即时是白日里也是昏暗的。Thor张开眼睛，不知道自己睡了多久，Ikol倒是还蜷缩在他怀里熟睡着。意识逐渐醒来，战士的本能立刻让Thor警惕了起来——房间里还有其他的人。他坐起身抓过了床边柜子上的佩剑，却惊讶地发现站在床铺不远处的人正是约顿海姆的主人、国王Laufey。

这可不是与Laufey会面的理想场景，Thor尴尬地看了看Ikol，Ikol也醒了，脸上没有一点慌张的神色，反而有种志得意满的恶毒。

“Loki，”Laufey的声音仿佛来自一把嘶哑的破锯，“你干的好事！”

“Loki？”Thor转头看着那和自己共度良宵的约顿人，Loki狡黠地笑了：“你也好啊，Laufey，我的父亲。”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor难得有些惶然地坐在Laufey对面。

眼前的气氛实在是太尴尬了，Laufey绷紧着脸，看起来恨不能把Thor整个吞掉，Helblindi也在场，他看起来足有三个Loki那么巨大。就像Thor事先预想的那样，他实在没办法想象能与这位“勇士”结为伴侣，不管他多么热爱自己的阿斯嘉德，Helblindi的形象实在太过吓人了。不过这位王子殿下却非常安静地坐在Laufey的右手边，只偶尔瞪一眼坐在角落里、怡然自得地用一把小匕首修剪着指甲的Ikol——不，Loki，Laufey王的私生子，约顿海姆恶名昭彰的魔法师。

Thor不敢相信自己竟然这样轻易地掉进了Loki的陷阱，从一开始的“偶遇”到昨晚一夜的疯狂说不定早在Loki算计之中。身在阿斯嘉德，Thor也曾听说过Laufey这个私生子。Loki不被算在皇室成员之中，Laufey从未公开承认他是自己的子嗣，想到这里，Thor又想起来Loki昨晚那有些落寞的表情，他确实提到自己是个“无足轻重的人”，一想到那一幕，Thor忍不住又开始怀疑这一切闹剧中究竟到底有几分真假。

“阿斯嘉德的国王，Thor Odinson，”Laufey干涩地开口了：“鉴于你昨晚的荒谬行径，我认为我们之间的协议应该一笔勾销。我的继承人决不能和……”他顿了顿，似乎不太想说出太不得体的言语：“不能和你结成联盟。”

“很公平，”Thor想像了一下老父亲Odin听到这消息不知道会气成什么样，忍不住有些心虚：“我承认昨夜的行为有失大体、非常不妥当，”他坦率地说：“但我为缔结和平而来，并不愿就此放弃几代人的努力。”

Laufey修长的蓝色手指敲打着座椅，看起来似乎陷入了沉思之中。他的视线在两个儿子脸上扫来扫去，Helblindi沉默得像尊雕像——Thor本以为这位“勇士”会出于耻辱而向自己要求决斗，但看起来他对Thor的背叛丝毫不放在心上。Laufey的视线最终锁定在Loki身上，沉声说：“Loki，到这里来。”

Loki放下了手里的匕首，整理了一下衣饰。这个早上他是被Laufey拖出Thor的房间的，但这会儿他看上去一点不显狼狈，长发梳理得整整齐齐，在脑后结成了一条乌黑的长辫子，装点着几颗深红色的宝石，与他那双灵动的眼睛相得益彰。他身上穿着一件很松软的袍子，约顿人不畏寒冷，Loki显然是为了遮挡住昨夜Thor留在他身上的痕迹，才穿了这么一件包裹得密不透风的衣服：“你有什么吩咐？我的陛下？”

在Helblindi面前Loki并不叫Laufey“父亲”，他那张小巧的脸上带着一丝幸灾乐祸的表情，让Thor看得又爱又恨。

Laufey鹰一样的双眼紧紧盯着Loki的脸、直到后者停止了那恶作剧得逞的微笑：“你做下的恶果当由你自己来承受。Helblindi不会忍受这样的羞辱，你将作为我的孩子、与阿斯嘉德的国王结婚。你将远赴阿斯嘉德、终身不许返回约顿海姆，倘若你踏上这片土地，便是两国战争的开始。”

“你不能这样！”Loki愣住了，随即愤怒地大吼起来：“这不公平！你不能把我流放到野蛮人的地盘去！”他像头野狼一样狂怒，露出了白皙的牙齿，看起来简直要和Laufey撕咬对打。Laufey不为所动地盯着他的脸：“在你爬上阿斯嘉德人的床铺之前，你该想到这一切，有因必有果，Loki，你必须接受你的惩罚。”

“……”Loki回头瞪了Thor一眼，站起身像风一样跑出了房间，连头也没回。Laufey看了看如释重负的Helblindi，忽然笑了出来：“好吧，就算这么解决了。阿斯嘉德的国王啊，我劝你看紧Loki。他是头烈马，是条野狼，更是团火焰，绝不会乖乖听话。”

Thor对Laufey的决定非常震惊，但很快他就意识到Helblindi定然和自己一样对这桩全然不匹配的婚姻没有任何兴趣，而Laufey也不想失去自己这个为约顿人爱戴的继承者。Loki这番恶作剧歪打正着，显然为Laufey解决了一个难题，排除昨晚不名誉的“苟合”，对这对狡猾的父子来说，这简直是个完美的收场。Thor和阿斯嘉德则要面对一个愤怒、狡诈、对和平没有半分兴趣的Loki，对Laufey来说简直比一箭双雕更好不过。

“这部分还有待商榷。”Thor回答，心知肚明这件事情已经没什么回旋的余地。Loki是个货真价实的处子（至少在爬上Thor床前是），倘若Laufey承认Loki是自己的子嗣，那么Thor必须负担起与王族成员同床的代价，否则Laufey大可以此为口实挑起争端——无论如何他都必须和Loki结婚，一切都在那老狐狸算计之中了。

“恐怕我们能商量的，就只有Loki的嫁妆了。”Laufey大笑起来，Helblindi看上去更是乐不可支。

Thor想揍Loki一顿，或者，再好好操他一顿。


	5. Chapter 5

由于Loki的节外生枝，第一日的所有活动安排全被临时取消。阿斯嘉德众人一头雾水，完全不知道发生了什么。这伙Thor精心挑选的武士们本来要跟随他们的国王参加一场狩猎，与约顿海姆的勇士们好好较量一场，突然听说狩猎已经取消，这些人像泄了气的皮球一样聚集在一座小厅里，七嘴八舌地猜测着究竟发生了什么。

“一定是陛下不喜欢那位王子，”一个武士说，一面比划着“听说那家伙有九尺高，面貌狰狞……老天啊，我宁可打仗也不想要这样一个王后。”

“胡说八道，”其他的武士嗤笑起来，大口灌着并不美味的酒：“好歹也是个王子，应该不会太糟糕的。”

这伙人一你言我一语地谈论着，肆无忌惮地喝着酒，完全没注意到不知什么时候，一个年轻人加入了他们。这年轻人有一头鸦色的黑发，脸颊苍白，双眼碧绿，安静地混入了人群，不声不响地呆在不引人瞩目的角落里。当战士们喝够了苦酒、决定离开韦母兰城堡去城中逛逛时，这年轻人也跟上了他们。所有人都有些得意忘形，没有任何人注意到他。他们穿过一道又一道守卫，没有哪个约顿士兵来盘问这伙半醉的阿斯嘉德“贵宾”，直到来到了大门前。

Thor端坐在门前，盯着自己的手下。年轻的武士们吓了一跳，完全没料到会在这里撞上Thor，他们整齐划一地弯下腰去向国王行礼，那个后加入的年轻人也弯下了腰。Thor严肃地盯着他们，视线扫过每一个人，最终停在了那个年轻人身上：“你，”Thor指着他：“我从来没见过你，你是谁？抬起头来！”

他的声音充满了威严，所有的阿斯嘉德人都转身看着这个陌生人，年轻人碧绿的眼睛里闪过一丝红光，一脸懊恼地瞪着Thor——那场景像是一场梦，金黄色的光芒包裹了他的身体，当光芒消散后，现身的是气急败坏的Loki。

Thor笑了，走到人群中一把拉住了Loki的手腕：“你父亲告诉我你会想尽一切办法逃跑，我们都没想到你会混在我的人里。”

“滚开！”Loki甩开了他的手，知道自己的计谋被看穿，他看起来几乎有些气急败坏。他推开了那伙困惑的阿斯嘉德人，转身走回了城堡。Thor丢下了自己的随从，跟上去粗鲁地拉住了Loki：“跟我来！”他说，不容Loki拒绝、拽着他胡乱走向了一条看起来幽静些的小巷。没走了几步，Thor就觉得掌心发烫、像是被火焰灼烧一样，他不得不松开手，瞪着Loki：“别搞这些小把戏！”

“别碰我！”Loki凶狠地说，气愤地瞪着Thor：“野蛮人，你想干什么？”

这和昨天晚上在自己床上哭着高潮的Loki简直判若两人。

Thor叹了口气：“看来你真的是个魔法师。好吧，Loki，我问你，你是什么时候知道我的身份的？”

“这很重要吗？”Loki冷笑：“Thor Odinson，你最好让我离开，相信我，你不会想带我回阿斯嘉德——除非你想看着自己的国土烧成灰烬。”

“闭嘴，回答我的问题，”Thor紧盯着Loki的脸：“是什么时候？一开始？在山洞里？在酒馆？”

“……在你房间，”Loki懊丧地说：“Thrym是个势力的家伙，看到你的房间我就知道你绝不是个普通的随从。”

这答案让Thor如释重负，尽管他不知道Loki的话有几分真假，但他决定不去深究：“你听到你父亲的话了，我不能让你离开，你必须和我结婚。”

“Laufey不会给我任何继承权，你听到了，Helblindi才是他心爱的孩子，”Loki的声音里夹杂了许多Thor无法理解的情绪：苦涩、嫉妒、憎恨、不甘：“我劝你不如把这份时间花在哄他回心转意上——喔，你一定是怕自己对付不了Helblindi——”

Thor伸出手堵住了Loki的嘴唇，他一点也不想听到Loki那面相古怪的兄弟的名字：“听着，Loki，如果你是个聪明人，你该接受这个提议。你在约顿海姆不会有什么前途，在阿斯嘉德我可以确保你的荣耀。你不再是个无足轻重的人，你将是王国的主宰、我的王后。我只要你向我宣誓忠诚，你能做到吗？”

Loki眨了下眼睛，Thor又感觉到了掌心的灼烧、不得不松开手。Loki看着Thor因为疼痛而不停挥舞被灼伤的手掌，冷冰冰地回答：“收起你的狂妄吧，阿斯嘉德人。我Loki从不向人乞求，只要有能力，我自然会获取我想要的东西。”

“Laufey说得对，你真是头野马，”Thor叹了口气，看着自己被烧得发黑的掌心：“说吧，Loki，除了阿斯嘉德的王位，还有什么更加吸引你？”

Loki高傲地看着Thor：“你以为经过昨晚你就征服了我吗？那不过是各取所需。想要让我向你屈服，你总得证明自己有那个价值。”他推开了Thor的身体，手指顺势在Thor受伤的手掌上点了一下，被灼伤的皮肤立刻恢复了原状：“用用你的脑子吧，野蛮人。”

他骄傲的背影消失在小巷中，留下Thor一个人瞠目结舌——Loki并未拒绝他的提议，听起来倒像是他想让Thor正式追求他。

喔，多么有趣的挑战。Thor兴致勃勃地想，他向来不缺投怀送抱的情人，遇到Loki这样欲迎还拒的人倒是有生以来第一次，Loki已经成功地撩拨起了Thor心中的占有欲和征服欲，就像一道无法解答的难题、一座固若金汤的堡垒。阿斯嘉德王者心中充满了骄傲的雄心，在Thor看来九界中并没有自己办不到的事情，他将在这里停留一段时间，到Laufey为他们准备婚礼前，他还有大把的时间追求Loki。  
这场闹剧在Loki主导下，走向了一个令Thor兴致盎然的方向。


	6. Chapter 6

Thor敲开了他的随从Fandral的房门。

Fandral是Thor麾下最得力的三武士之一，除了勇武之外，更凭借着英俊外表和风流态度在阿斯嘉德大受欢迎，倘若Thor想了解任何追求淑女的秘诀，Fandral肯定是他的不二人选。他不太想把这几天的荒唐事告诉给任何人，但纸包不住火，他自己的和Laufey的密信此刻怕是已经到了Odin手里了，与其遮遮掩掩不如苦中作乐、让事情朝着有利阿斯嘉德的方向发展。

“我的好国王，”Fandral殷勤地向Thor行了个礼：“你今天不是应该陪Helblindi王子去狩猎吗？”

Thor尴尬地咳嗽了一声，关上了门：“关于这件事，我要和你谈谈。”

Thor花了好一阵子才解释清楚眼前的局势，而Fandral已经笑得前仰后合：“所以你想学习追求一个约顿人的办法？”

“老朋友，我相信在这方面没人比你更擅长了。”

“话是这么说，但听起来这位约顿人显然是座难以攻克的堡垒，”Fandral感慨了一声，回想起自己少年时代追求最高贵、最矜持的贵妇的往事：“第一步，你应该写诗。”

Thor的肩膀立刻垂了下去：“我不能……就杀一头龙什么的给他吗？”

“不不不，姑娘们爱那些不切实际的小花样，我相信这位王子也一样，”Fandral眨着眼睛，显然对此显得过于热切：“写几首热情洋溢的诗、用带着玫瑰花的信纸！”

Thor很肯定自己的行囊里并没有那种东西。

文字不是Thor的专长，他绞尽脑汁也想不出什么能打动Loki的东西来。Fandral十分嫌弃地盯着被Thor涂抹得不成模样的草稿：“首先，”他摆出了一副学术的腔调：“你得赞美他的容貌，其次你得赞美他的品格，最后贬低一下自己——比如你愿做他的一只猎犬什么的，相信我，姑娘们爱那个，Loki一定也不例外！”

Thor打了个寒噤，完全能够想象Loki看到自己并不通顺的谦卑文字后会说出怎样刻薄的嘲讽——他宁愿和矮人们打上两百年的仗、猎杀一千头巨龙，也好过写这些狗屁。残酷的整个上午匆匆过去，Fandral终于同意他把成品交给Loki，在那之前这位阿斯嘉德最后的浪漫主义者用华丽的手法把精美的信纸折成了一颗心的形状，再在上面洒满了自己不离身的香水，还把一朵小巧的、不知道从哪里摸出来的干花粘在了上面。Thor拿着在这封完全不像自己风格的求爱信，垂头丧气地离开了Fandral的房间。

也许寻求Fandral的意见从一开始就是一个错误。

Thor没再遇见Loki，狩猎被挪到了午餐之后。午餐时Loki并未出场，只有Laufey出面向众人宣布了更改婚约人选的消息。到了这个时候阿斯嘉德人大都已经知道了内幕，他们对于对象是谁不大关心，只要最终能够带着一个象征约顿王室的人回去就好。约顿人则对此高兴异常，看来比起一个天生孱弱的私生子，他们更舍不得那位名副其实的“勇士”，这场面不能不让Thor有些难过。Thor自己做惯了天之骄子，他是Odin唯一的嫡子、王位唯一的继承人，在光芒和荣耀中长大，直到遇上Loki之前，还从未尝过为人挫败的滋味。

狩猎活动将持续三天，这同时也是约顿人在冬日即将结束时的传统，他们会远赴雪林深处，猎捕传说中的各类猛兽用来献祭。Fandral早就告诉Thor狩猎时收获最多的人会被选为祭奠的英雄，那可是极大的荣耀。往年这角色向来由Helblindi担任，但Thor可从不曾输过任何一次狩猎挑战。他把要给Loki的信放进自己怀里，率领着阿斯嘉德一众勇士们跃跃欲试地加入了狩猎军团的行列。

出乎Thor意料的是Loki也在，他的头发又重新梳理过了，穿着一件白色的宽大皮裘，显然与Thor的婚约无形中提升了他在约顿人间的地位，他不再是个“无足轻重”的私生子，而是与Helblindi并肩跟在Laufey身后。约顿人的马队在左侧，阿斯嘉德人在右侧，Thor是国王，自然与Laufey并行，却总是忍不住想要回头看Loki。

足有上百人的马队浩浩荡荡地离开了韦母兰城堡，一到了一望无际的平原上，Laufefy就下令散开队形：“狩猎开始！”这位王者庄严地宣布，看了看身后的两个儿子。

Helblindi递给他一张装饰着黄金与珠宝的强弓，Loki则从自己背后拔出了一支长箭。Laufey接过了弓箭，将那支响箭射向了灰暗的天空。随着长箭消失在天际，约顿人和阿斯嘉德人呼啸着散开了阵型，各自按照习惯向雪原深处奔驰、追踪起了猎物的痕迹。Laufey和他的卫队一动不动留在原地，Thor等所有人都出发了，才回头对Loki说：“嘿，Loki！”

Loki看了Laufey一眼，有些不情愿地拍马上前：“有什么事？”

Thor涨红了脸，从自己怀里摸出那封带着体温的情信塞给他：“你有什么特别想要的猎物吗？”

Loki盯着那封信，仿佛见到了从未见过的稀奇事物，最终他大声笑起来，几乎跌落马背：“喔Thor，你这个傻瓜，”他接过了那封信，并不拆开，而是用自己的手指灵巧地转动着那颗心，一脸促狭地望着Thor：“我需要一百只巨龙的角，你知道，最大、最凶恶、最丑陋的那种巨龙，他们的角碰巧是魔法师的良药。”

一百只巨龙的角，Thor想，那可比写一首该死的情诗要容易多了。


	7. Chapter 7

在约顿海姆，巨龙算得上是最大的野生危害之一，他们皮肤坚韧，长着有剧毒的獠牙和长角，并且有着强得可怕的繁殖能力。接受Loki的要求三个小时以后Thor已经杀死了将近三十头巨龙，并且割下了它们的长角。狩猎将持续整整三天，Thor有充分的时间满足Loki的要求。他把第三十只长角装进了自己马鞍上的袋子里，打算寻找下一只倒霉的巨龙。

“你再杀下去，巨龙就要绝种了。”

Thor转头看到Loki裹着皮草，坐在马上，正打量着Thor和他染血的剑，以及Thor脚边庞大的巨龙尸体。

Thor抹掉脸上的尘土和血迹：“你说过你想要一百只巨龙的角。”

Loki露出了一个不明所以的微笑，打量了一眼Thor高高鼓起的马鞍袋子：“看起来你比较擅长狩猎，至少比那首狗屁不通的诗强多了。”

“天啊，你读过了？”Thor懊恼地捂住了自己的脸：“我说，你能不能把它烧掉什么的？”

“很遗憾，送给我的就是我的东西了。”Loki狡猾地笑了，拉过了Thor的马缰：“上来，是该吃晚饭的时候了。”

平原的一角已经燃起了很大的篝火堆，搭起了无数顶大大小小的帐篷。火堆旁堆满了猎物，却没有任何一样能和Thor猎取的龙角相媲美。Helblindi看上去很生气，Laufey则只是安静地喝着酒，偶尔和这个自己钟爱的儿子交谈些什么。Loki独自坐在一个不太醒目的位置，他的面前悬挂着一盏似乎是用魔法点燃的小灯，Loki正在专心地用石臼研磨着一根早先从Thor那里拿来的巨龙长角。

Thor喝了不少酒，好让自己不至于在这野外冻僵。此刻他志得意满，觉得九大王国没有任何事物能够阻碍自己的脚步。Loki显然很中意他捕获的猎物，这让Thor觉得有些飘飘然，甚至对眼前的盛宴都有些心不在焉了。酒足饭饱之后他摇晃着回到了自己的帐篷，身为国王，他的帐篷在阿斯嘉德人中心，距离Loki的小帐篷太过遥远，但一天的疲累让Thor顾不上那些，那一夜风流之后，Laufey要是肯让Loki再和Thor单独相处才是活见鬼。

帐篷里布置得非常舒适，柔软的床铺上铺着第一次见面时Loki留下的兽皮。Thor咕哝了一声，满足地滚进那堆兽皮中，闭上了眼睛。

脚步声让Thor警觉起来，他坐起身，发现有人掀开了帐篷，闪了进来。这个人正是Loki，只穿了一件薄薄的睡袍，手里拿着一个小小的包裹，在昏暗的兽油灯下望着Thor：“我以为你已经爬不起来了。”  
“你总是小看我，Loki。”Thor不满地坐起来，看起来Loki是偷溜过来的。

Loki的确是偷偷溜过来的，Laufey已经就他与Thor那荒唐的一夜大发脾气，并威胁Loki决不能让这样不名誉的事情再次发生。但Loki若肯乖乖听话，一开始也就不会搞出这么多事端了。

“让我们这么说吧，目前为止你并没什么让我刮目相看的地方。”Loki一面说，一面打开了手里的小包裹，将里面的粉末细细地撒进了四周的兽油灯里。

没有哪个战士会臣服于这样的轻视，尤其是来自自己未来的伴侣。Thor一把扯住了Loki的肩膀、将他拉到身边，按在了那堆柔软的兽皮之间，紧接着用自己结实强有力的身体压制住了Loki：“喔，其他约顿人猎到你想要的巨龙了吗？哪怕只有一只？”

“也许他们没有你那么会打猎，”Loki笑了起来，手指抚摸着Thor的铠甲：“但他们绝对不会写出‘我愿枕着你的酥胸’这种蠢话。”

“呃……”Thor恼羞成怒地把脸埋进了Loki微凉的脖颈间：“老实说，那是Fandral——我的骑士——的杰作。”

“喔，原来阿斯嘉德的国王陛下连一首像样的情诗也写不出来。”Loki大笑起来，试着推开Thor，Thor的手则已经开始隔着那件单薄的袍子抚摸Loki的身体：“你想在这里过夜吗？”他问，声音里混着醉意和欲望。

四周的空气一下子变得炽热，整个帐篷温暖如春，Thor意识到了异样，警惕地盯着Loki的脸：“你搞了什么鬼？”

“我在灯里加了巨龙角碾成的粉末，能让这里暖和起来。”Loki轻声说：“起来，野蛮人，明天我得骑一天马。”

Thor的手指已经探进了Loki双腿之间，经过那疯狂的一晚后，Loki的私处仍有有些肿胀，被他的手指碰触时，Loki忍不住呻吟了一声，皱起了眉毛：“说真的，大家伙，快起来。”

Thor在他细长的脖子上印了一个吻痕，有些恋恋不舍地翻了个身：“你来干什么？”

Loki狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，盯着Thor的胯下：“巨龙角粉末很有效，不是吗？”

Thor顺着他的视线望下去，看到自己的阴茎笔直挺立——他已经很久没有这种感觉了，燥热、酒精、无法满足的欲望，Thor瞪大了眼睛：“你又搞了什么鬼？”

Loki大笑起来，他的身影像幻影一样消融在炽热的空气里。

倘若Thor少年时肯多花点时间在珍惜书本上，他自然会知道巨龙角有绝佳的催情效果。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早上，Thor顶着两个夸张的黑眼圈钻出了自己的帐篷。

这一整天他看起来心绪很坏，其他阿斯嘉德人都不想和他搭话，连最忠诚的Fandral都躲得远远的。Thor独自一个深入雪原，杀死了更多的巨龙。傍晚时他拖着大得夸张的口袋回到帐篷，冷着脸把那个还在滴血的袋子扔到了Loki面前。

“我很感谢你的盛情，陛下。”在众人面前，Loki乖巧又得体向Thor鞠躬，满脸微笑地收下了一整袋巨龙角，仿佛昨晚折磨Thor的人不是他似的。

Thor盯着Loki，露出了一个有些古怪的微笑：“嘿，你最好点点数量。这附近几百年内大概都不会有巨龙了。”

“今年的祭典英雄肯定是你了，”Loki笑着点点头：“晚餐时见。”

Thor一头钻进了自己的帐篷，直到晚餐时才出来。他看上去像是好好地睡了一觉，已经脱掉了沉重的铠甲，换上了舒适又御寒的衣服。这个晚上大部分的骑士们都已经混熟了，不再像第一日那么规规矩矩，各分阵营。约顿人和阿斯嘉德人混坐在一起，讨论着彼此狩猎的战绩及即将到来的婚礼。这是平原上千百年来未曾有过的和平景象，Thor坐在Laufey身边，看着眼前这平和的一幕，不能不为此感慨。

Laufey的脸依旧没有任何表情，就像尊雕像一样顽固不化。Loki则坐在距离Thor不远不近的位子上，将一块干面包放进烧得滚热的汤里，就好像那肉汤比身边的阿斯嘉德国王还有吸引力似的。

Thor转过头去在Loki耳边轻轻说：“你数过了吗？”

“九十九只，”Loki回答：“你打算什么时候抓到最后的一头？”

“最后一只在我这里，”Thor笑了，指了指自己的帐篷：“晚上到我那里去。”

Loki的眉毛挑了挑，打量着Thor的脸——这年轻的国王看起来诚恳无比，神色中没有一点机变：“喔，如果被我父亲知道了——”

“喔Loki，”Thor大笑着把自己的酒杯递给了他：“如果你会担心那个，你就不是Loki了！”

Loki笑了，轻轻咕哝了一句什么，推开了Thor递过来的酒。

至少这野蛮人像是开始了解他了。

尽管知道Thor多半心存报复，但Loki一来好奇，二来对自己的法术相当有自信，因此到了夜深人静的时候，他还是避开了守夜的士兵，悄悄溜进了Thor的帐篷。这里比昨晚更加暖和，热得Loki几乎无法忍受。Thor只穿了一条亵裤，半赤裸地坐在床上，整个帐篷里灯火通明，没有一点异常。

“我很好奇你留着一只巨龙角打算做什么，”Loki促狭地说：“我并不觉得你其实有那方面的需要。”

“过来。”Thor盯着Loki修长的身体，展开自己的手，让他看自己手心那枚被清洗得干干净净的巨龙角——要说这只角有什么不同，就是它特别粗大，看起来被精心打磨过。Loki伸出手想要接过那件诱人的礼物，Thor一把抓住了他的手腕，用Loki完全来不及反抗的速度和力量，将他的双手拧到背后，并迅速地铐上了一副细小的镣铐。

皮肤一接触到那金属的瞬间Loki就感受到了异样，那副镣铐不知道是用什么材料打造，完全封锁了自己的法术。他忽然紧张起来，瞪大了眼睛望着Thor：“你想干什么？”

“确保你不会逃跑，”Thor笑了，正像个意气风发、掌控全局的王者：“Loki，你不觉得你改为昨晚付出点代价吗？”他说着，抬手慢条斯理地解开了Loki的袍子，让那件单薄的织物滑落在地上。明亮的烛光映照着约顿人赤裸的身体，那是一幅非常美丽的画面，让Thor尚未得到释放的欲火瞬间蒸腾起来。

Loki扭转身体想要闪避，但Thor看穿了他的意图、拉过镣铐，粗鲁地将Loki按进了自己的床：“别发出声音，你不想让别人看到这个，对吧？”

该死的，Loki想，Thor确实开始了解自己了——以恶作剧闻名的法师若被人看到眼前这全然受制于人的窘态，倒还不如任Thor摆布。Loki咬牙切齿地低哼了一声，在Thor的手指探进自己双腿之间时开口：“你想要的就是这个？”

“我想要你臣服，”Thor回答：“你不该这样视图将你的国王玩弄于鼓掌之间，Loki，你必须知道这样做的代价。”

“我以为我们是平等的。”Loki在Thor的手指探入他身体私密处时忍不住呻吟出声，很快又咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“的确，”Thor低头在他肩膀上留下了一个牙印，接着将Loki拉起来，让他跨坐在自己大腿上：“但那是在你尊重我、服从我的基础上。阿斯嘉德不需要一个惹是生非的王后。”

“我恐怕要让你失望了，陛下，”Loki舔了舔自己薄薄的嘴唇：“约顿海姆的Loki最拿手的就是惹是生非。”

“我想也是。”Thor咕哝着亲吻了Loki的下颚，猛地将自己的两根手指插进了Loki湿润的入口——那地方就像他记忆中一样柔软，比起Loki冰冷的身体要火热得多，紧紧地依附着Thor的手指。他将Loki的身体打开，用自己的手指操着Loki，让他发出更多不由自主的呻吟。Loki喘息着靠着Thor的肩膀获取平衡，这姿势让Thor的手指深入他，那种感觉淫秽又亲密，仿佛两个人之间再也没有一点空隙。那让Loki又恨又爱，他无法拒绝肉体带来的快感，却憎恨让Thor处于掌控地位。Thor用自己的手指来回抚摸Loki的内部，拇指爱抚着他入口附近敏感的皮肤，直到Loki的阴茎完全挺立、下身湿润得几乎要滴下来。Loki已然沉浸在汹涌的情欲之中，约顿人特有的体质让他体验着双重的快感，他渴望Thor的肉体、渴望年轻的国王的支配。这是一种相当矛盾的心态，一方面Loki想要征服阿斯嘉德，另一方面，在他内心深处自己都永远不会承认的地方，Loki渴望被Thor征服、至少在肉体上。他像是失去了骨头一样依靠着Thor的身体，嘴唇亲吻着Thor脸上的胡茬。Thor一只手搂住了他的腰，另一只手则在床上摸索了一会儿，找到了一罐看起来像是油膏的东西。

“我不觉得我们用得上那个。”Loki低声说，Thor则在他的肩膀上留下了另一个几乎渗出血迹的牙印：“我说了，Loki，得让你知道自己的位置。”

他的手指沾满油膏，在烛光下闪闪发亮，然后来到Loki身后，抚上了不曾碰触过的另一个入口。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，完全被Thor的举动吓到了：“野蛮人，你不能……！”他低吼着，激烈地扭动身体视图反抗Thor，但他的法术被镣铐完全封印，整个人处于被动状态，Thor很轻松地控制住了他，不容拒绝地将自己被油膏润滑的手指插进了Loki的后穴。

“住手……”Loki像野兽般露出了獠牙：“我发誓，你若不停下来，我就要——呃……！”他凶狠的声音在Thor不断深入的手指下化成了一声混合疼痛与羞赧的呻吟。Thor的碰触带给Loki来了与生育之处截然不同的快感，那感觉肮脏、下流，却又不可思议地火辣。

“你要怎么样，烧掉整个阿斯嘉德吗？”Thor笑了，不紧不慢地探入另外一根手指、将Loki撑开，正如他预料的，Loki的阴茎变得更加挺直，前方也变得更加湿润。Thor用自己的手指操着Loki，空出另一只手抓过了那枚加工过的巨龙角，将它整根没入了油膏之中：“准备好要付出代价了吗？Loki？”


	9. Chapter 9

Loki还在试图挣扎，但Thor很轻松地按住他的腰，将那只巨龙角对准了Loki的后穴慢慢地推了进去。

Loki的身体绷得像条新制的马鞭，僵硬地靠在Thor肩膀上，牙齿紧紧咬住了Thor赤裸的肩头、直到尝到鲜血的味道才觉得舒服了些。Thor只是亲吻着他的耳朵：“Loki……嘘……你得放松……”一面毫不留情地将龙角继续向Loki身体内部推进。

Loki从未想过自己的身体会被这样使用——约顿人天生两性，无需做这种毫不利于生育的事情。相对的，放浪形骸的阿斯嘉德人则极尽所能地追求肉体上的乐趣，Thor对这档事并不陌生，他已经用油膏充分涂抹了Loki的后穴，并不担心会伤到他，直到龙角大半都已没入Loki体内才停了下来：“放松，”他回答，手掌重新抚上了Loki由于紧张而软垂的阴茎。

Loki咬紧了牙，恨不能一把火烧掉Thor和他见鬼的帐篷。不曾被人碰触的后穴被全然打开，让他觉得耻辱、仿佛自己被暴露在大众前，再没有半点隐私可言。这种毫无保留的亲密超越肉欲、超越他们即将到来的伴侣关系，而Loki在自己短短的生涯中尚未体验过这样激烈的情感。Thor的动作并不粗暴，疼痛也在可忍受的范围内，但Loki对这过度的亲密无法适应。当Thor的手指抚上他的阴茎轻轻撸动时，Loki发出了一声哽咽，终于稍微放松了身体。

Thor奖励似地亲吻了他的下颚，握紧了Loki的阴茎，用一种不紧不慢的节奏上下撸动，另一只手的手指则重又探入Loki体内、视图让他再次变得湿润起来。Loki全然被动地在前后三重刺激下摆动身体——这具年轻的身体已然尝过情欲的滋味，并不能完全拒绝快乐的诱惑：“你这个野蛮人、傻瓜、傲慢的蠢货……”Loki愤恨地说，嘴唇贴着Thor肩膀上被自己咬破的伤口。

“你好像还没学会，”Thor曲起手指、找到Loki体内那让他兴奋的地方不停地按压：“别反抗你的国王，Loki。”

“你以为……呃……权力能压迫我的本性吗？”Loki的皮肤被汗水覆盖，双眼变得像是一对耀眼的红宝石，结实的身体在Thor的挑逗下不停颤抖，几乎无法支撑自己。他被完全、毫无保留地打开，被Thor的手指和巨龙角填满，欲望充斥着他的肉体却得不到释放，即使如此他也不肯就此缴械投降，而是固执地盯着Thor那双迷人的蓝眼睛：“没……没有人能、能压制我……”他喘息着说，恨不能咬断Thor的喉咙。

“喔Loki……”Thor笑了，抽出自己的手指，将那上面散发着麝香气息、来自Loki的体液涂抹在他的脸颊上：“我知道！你这头野狼，我知道你的坏脾气，也知道你心里想要什么，你绝不会听话，我如果想让你做个乖乖的王后，那我就是九界头号傻瓜……”他说着，轻轻地亲吻着Loki的喉咙，将自己的阴茎对准Loki的入口、猛然插了进去。

“……众神啊……！”Loki几乎要纵声尖叫，两人的体位让Thor的阴茎整个深入他、将他彻底打开，他甚至能感觉到身体内的巨龙角和Thor的阴茎互相摩擦，在他体内燃起了一把狂乱的火焰。Loki的身体早已为此做好了准备、在Thor的挑逗下变得非常湿润，但即使如此，这突如其来的刺激依旧让Loki近乎失控。他不得不再次咬住Thor的肩膀好不至于失态地尖叫出来、吵醒整个营地的人。Thor搂紧他的腰，向上用力顶着自己的阴茎，确保每一次都深入Loki、让这伶牙俐齿的约顿人除了呻吟外再也发不出一点声音。他粗糙的胡茬在Loki柔软的脖子上流下了一片痕迹，Thor盯着那里的敏感皮肤，凑上去印下了一个又一个吻痕。泪水混合着汗水顺着Loki的脸颊流淌下来，Thor伸手拨开他被汗水打湿的黑发，看着Loki闪烁着泪光的眼睛：“Loki……？”

“……别停……”Loki嘶哑着声音回答，湿热的穴口推挤着Thor的阴茎：“野蛮人，拿出你的本事来啊！”

Thor温柔地亲吻了Loki的嘴唇：“我早就告诉你了，Loki，你不该这样挑衅我。”

他轻柔地拨弄Loki的长发，下体却一次比一次更凶狠地深入Loki、操得Loki再也无法控制呻吟。最终Thor解开了控制Loki的镣铐，将他压倒在床铺上，一只手按住了Loki的手腕，将它们举过约顿人头顶，手指紧密交缠，另一只手则配合自己进入Loki的节奏，旋转起了Loki体内的龙角。Loki喘息着，张开双腿欢迎Thor的侵入，在对方恰到好处的粗暴动作下呜咽悲鸣、却又唯恐Thor会停下。Thor的嘴唇在他脖子、锁骨上留下一个又一个吻痕，阴茎用力撞击进Loki湿软的穴口，直到Loki的身体整个蜷缩起来，在Thor的阴茎下规律地颤动。

Thor知道Loki马上就要高潮了，他更用力地进入Loki、像个辛勤耕耘肥美田地的农夫。Loki的阴茎在两人腹部之间的摩擦下已然高潮，那画面让Thor也达到了极限，他最后一次深入Loki的肉体，感受着那高热、丝缎般柔软的内部向自己敞开，将精液全部注进了Loki的身体。

Loki无声地呻吟着，在极致的快感中颤抖不已，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。有那么一会儿他看起来像是昏过去了，当Thor轻轻拔出Loki体内那根巨龙角时，Loki张开了眼睛盯着Thor的脸，断断续续地说：“你、你知道你会为这个付出代价的，对不对？”

“我乐于接受你的挑战，”Thor随手把巨龙角丢到一边，在Loki身边躺下，搂住了他高潮后软绵绵的身体，拉过兽皮裹住了两个人：“留在这里。”

Loki的脑子里已经闪过了几百个报复Thor的点子，但他太累了，高潮后特有的满足让他疲倦不已，只想靠着Thor温暖的身体睡上一觉。

结果在进入睡眠之前，Loki用的唯一的法术是熄灭了帐篷里的烛火。


	10. Chapter 10

尽管被折腾得筋疲力竭，Loki还是在黎明将至前溜回了自己的帐篷。当他挣扎着从床上爬起来时，Thor仍在满足地打鼾、一只手沉重地搂着Loki的腰。Loki咬牙从Thor怀里把自己拔出来，拖着疲惫的身体回到帐篷，并在离开之前充满恶意地用一个束缚的咒语把Thor绑在了床上。

这一日他们并没什么紧要的日程，只需要把堆积如山的猎物带回韦母兰城堡，因此就算Thor好一阵子没能从帐篷里钻出来也并没人非议，毕竟来自阿斯嘉德的国王已经破了Helblindi的记录、成了祭典上的新英雄。当Thor几乎拆掉自己的床和帐篷、好不容易挣扎出Loki的咒语时，Fandral毫不留情地嘲讽了他狼狈的国王：“我想你一定过了一个非常美妙的夜晚。”

Thor露出一个志得意满的笑，不顾自己身上还挂着帐篷的碎屑：“你可以这么说，我的老朋友。”

Loki远远站在约顿人中间，严严实实地裹着一件薄兽皮，正在凶狠地瞪着Thor。

“看来你的追求并不怎么成功。”Fandral同情地说，他当然想不到Thor的追求不但非常成功、而且花了一整个晚上在约顿海姆的领地里驰骋。

“相信我，Loki一定会去阿斯嘉德、成为一个好王后的。”Thor回答，对正向自己怒目而视的Loki顽皮地眨了眨眼睛。

Loki索性转过头去不再看他一眼，而Fandral则无奈地叹了口气：“恋爱中的傻瓜……”他自言自语地说，在Thor说出更蠢的话之前走得远远地。

约顿人和阿斯嘉德人各自整顿了行装，开始返回韦母兰城堡。一路上Thor和Laufey并骑，Laufey照例阴沉得可怕，只是简略谈了谈祭典的事情。Loki并没骑马，他今天要是出现在马背上才会让Thor惊讶，不过他很明智地没有追问Loki的所在，免得Laufey一怒之下砍掉自己的脑袋。不到傍晚他们就返回了城堡，祭典将在夜幕降临之前开始，所有人都忙碌着整理战利品，只有这伙阿斯嘉德人无所事事，都陪着Thor在礼堂等候祭典开始。

第一颗星星升起前，所有有身份的约顿人都聚集在城堡里，围绕着大厅里的篝火和堆积如山的猎物。约顿人世代居住在苦寒的地方，并没什么了不起的奢侈品，祭典也非常古风，并不像阿斯嘉德人那样花样繁多。这些人只不过聚在一起，等候Laufey的命令。数千只火箭被射向空中，Laufey和Helblindi共同宣布祭典开始，粗犷的音乐瞬间填满了城堡，佣人们忙着送上成堆的食物和酒水。Thor对那些约顿人近乎原始的歌舞没有太大兴趣，而是忙着找Loki的影子。Loki不在人群之中，那让Thor忍不住有些焦躁。祭典已经过了一半，星星一颗又一颗升上天空，象征着漫长冬日的离去、春天的开始。Laufey站到了高台上，向他的臣民挥了挥手，四周忽然安静了下来，就在这时Loki终于出现了，而Thor的呼吸几乎为此停滞。

Loki显然是把这段时间都花在装扮上了，他穿着一件深绿色的传统约顿式样的礼服，只遮挡住了下半身，腰间围着黄金打造的腰带，周身镶满了约顿名产的宝石，就连乌黑的长发都用宝石装点，肩头则挂着一块华贵的皮毛，看起来就像个真正的王子。

Laufey举起了他的手向众人示意：“我的孩子Loki，”他说，冰冷的目光扫过Thor的脸：“将在祭典后离开约顿海姆，远去阿斯嘉德，成为两国友谊的开创者之一，。在这里我请求你们的祝福，给Loki——你们的王子——”他回头看了一眼面无表情的Loki，又无奈地望向了民众：“给他你们的祝福。”

这是Laufey第一次在公众面前承认Loki王子的身份，Loki有些麻木地看着欢呼的人群，视线无意识地扫过了Thor的脸。若不是与Thor之间这场阴差阳错，这辈子他恐怕都得做个黑暗中的影子、见不得一点光明。

Laufey望向了Thor：“阿斯嘉德的国王，”他说，直等到Thor走到众人面前才继续：“祭典的英雄，我把我约顿海姆的宝石交给你。”他把Loki冰冷的手放到Thor的手掌中，在众人欢呼声中，Laufey低声对Thor说：“不要因为Loki是个私生子就看不起他，Odinson，我向你保证，Loki背后站着整个约顿海姆。”

“我发誓，Laufey王——巨人的后裔——”Thor诚恳地回答：“我会尊重、爱护我的伴侣，维护我们之间这难得的和平。”

Laufey对他的回答很满意，退居幕后，让这对刚订婚的新人成为祭典的主角。欢歌盛宴一直持续到深夜，Thor已经不记得自己喝了多少苦酒，Loki始终安静地坐在他旁边，不怎么吃喝，饮起酒来也非常节制。不管是多热闹的祭典总有曲终人散的时候，仆人们来请Thor回去休息，以准备来日的跋涉。Loki第一个站了起来，Thor也踉跄地跟上了他，两人一前一后走在昏暗的长廊中。没多远他们就走到了分叉口，Loki的房间在远离Thor的地方，当他转身想要回自己房间的时候，身后的Thor忽然拉住了他的手臂：“Loki，”Thor说，声音在夜晚的微风中听起来分外柔和：“Loki……”

“你醉了，”Loki皱着眉毛盯着Thor醉得通红的脸：“快点去睡觉。”

“我有一件事情忘记对你说，”Thor看起来显然很清楚自己在做什么，在Loki拒绝之前，他已经按照阿斯嘉德求婚的传统，在Loki面前单膝跪下，右手抓住了Loki长长的衣摆：“约顿海姆的Loki，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“我想这件事情早成定局了，”Loki低头打量着Thor的脸，嘲讽地说：“如果我说不，会改变什么呢？”

“喔Loki，别耍小聪明，这不是阿斯嘉德的国王在问约顿海姆的王子，”Thor诚恳地回答：“这是我——Thor Odinson，向你——Loki Laufeyson求婚，你同意吗？”

Loki愣住了，显然没想到会从Thor这儿听到这样的话。他忽然有些不安，又有些慌乱，他的心跳像个没见过世面的小孩子一样加快，几乎无法面对Thor火热的目光。

“Loki，”Thor又问，依然半跪在Loki面前：“你愿意吗？”

Loki手足无措，灵巧的银舌头再也发挥不出半点作用，当Thor蓝色的眼睛紧盯着他、举起他的衣摆亲吻时，鬼使神差地，Loki终于回答：“阿、阿斯嘉德的Thor，”他结结巴巴地说，很不能一脚踢开Thor以摆脱这个尴尬的局面：“我愿意！”

Thor欢呼着站起来，一把把Loki扛上了自己的肩膀、在周围约顿人的惊讶声中，大步迈向了自己的房间。


	11. Chapter 11

在约顿海姆待过一段时间之后，任何一个阿斯嘉德的勇士都会对阿斯嘉德的暖阳倍加感恩。

这是个安静的早上，雀鸟早早站在Thor的窗外，唱着柔和的调子，唤醒了年轻的国王。Thor坐起来，惬意地伸了个懒腰，爬下床洗漱。

他心情很好，甚至在清理自己的时候哼起了荒腔走板的调子——今天是Loki来阿斯嘉德的日子，前哨早已来报，不到中午Loki就会抵达王城，而三天后他们将举行一个盛大的阿斯嘉德婚礼。尽管早已过了期待礼物的年纪，但Thor仍觉得兴奋不已。他想念Loki冰冷的皮肤、若即若离的态度，更想念在床笫之间的激情。整个早上Thor都在心不在焉的状态中度过，一直到他的侍从匆匆来报信：Loki的船队已经抵达港口了。

Thor立刻飞奔到阳台，远远就看到了那艘巨大的舰船——船上大都是前往迎接Loki的阿斯嘉德人，绝大部分约顿人无法承受阿斯嘉德的高温，都在将Loki送到边境后就离开了。Loki站在船头，相距太远Thor仅能看到一个模糊的影子，但看起来Loki正在履行一个王子的职责，向两岸的人群挥手。船队靠岸时Thor已经率领所有的贵族等候在港口了，人们忙着放下船板、搭起舰桥，Loki在两队从人的引领下慢慢走下了船，为了适应气候他已经变成了阿斯嘉德人的形态，Thor只匆匆见过一次Loki阿斯嘉德人的模样：Loki的新皮肤很苍白，绿色的眼睛依旧灵活无比，柔软的黑色头发被修剪成了适宜的长度，层层叠叠地堆在他身上那件华丽的长袍上。

礼炮声中，Thor迎向了他未来的王后：“欢迎你，约顿海姆的Loki。”他说着表面上的官话，目光热切地打量着Loki这陌生又熟悉的新形象，手指悄悄地在Loki手掌心摩挲。

Loki笑了笑，跟着Thor并肩穿过欢呼的人群，在礼炮声中进入了阿斯嘉德的王城。

“Loki，”Thor向众人挥手微笑，一面低声对Loki说：“在婚礼之前你都得住在塔楼里。”

他指了指王宫最高的建筑，Loki顺着他的视线抬起了头，看到了那座巍峨耸立的高塔。Loki早听过这个在他看来十分无聊的传统：阿斯嘉德历任王后在结婚前都要住在那座塔楼里，乞求神名庇佑。塔楼高耸入云，守卫森严，无形中印证了未来王后的贞洁。Loki笑了：“你一定会偷偷溜上去的，对不对？”

“别关窗。”Thor笑着，派头十足地对民众挥了挥手，替Loki打开了通往礼堂的大门。

阿斯嘉德物产丰富，庆祝Loki到来的宴会称得上是一场真正的盛宴，到处堆满了鲜花、华丽的装饰，巨大的餐桌上堆满了食物，整个宫殿都被庆祝的人群挤满，人人争抢着想要见识Loki、阿斯嘉德未来的王后。Loki倒是没有表现出不耐烦，他坐在Thor身边的位子上，饶有兴趣地观看庆祝的舞蹈，整个人沐浴在金色的阿斯嘉德宫廷中。Thor的臣民显然也没想到这位来自约顿海姆的王子不但外表出众、一点也不像个面目可怖的约顿人，而且看起来显然受过良好的教育，所有人都对Loki的到来表示出了一种近乎疯狂的喜悦。

这场宴会直持续到深夜，Loki看起来已经很累了，Thor不得不先送他回房间。遇到这样的盛事彻夜狂欢是免不了的，好在Thor大可以政务为借口中途溜走。他目送着Loki走上高高的塔楼，Loki转身离开前Thor扯住了他的衣袖眨了眨眼睛，Loki不置可否，转身在卫士们的护卫下走上了塔楼。

Loki确实累坏了，长途跋涉加上宴会，现在他只想好好休息。塔楼为他的到来装饰得焕然一新，Loki舒服地洗了个澡。阿斯嘉德的气候对他来说太炎热了，他打量着镜子中自己全新的身体，基本上除了颜色之外并没太多的变化。新生的皮肤苍白光滑，因为热水而微微发红。

Thor费劲千辛万苦，从塔楼外的墙上爬上来，正看到Loki赤身裸体站在房间里，悠闲地打量着墙壁上装饰用的武器。Thor敲了敲窗，意外地发现窗子仍是锁着的，于是又用力敲了几下。Loki披上了一件睡袍，漫步到窗边，嘴唇边挂着一丝不怀好意的笑，低头看着窗外的Thor：“国王陛下，”他把窗子打开了一点缝隙：“你不怕被自己的臣民看到吗？”

“现在是守卫换班的时间，”Thor笑了起来：“我小时候爬过无数次，知道怎么躲开他们。快点让我进去。”

“那可不行，”Loki狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“这塔楼是决不允许王后之外的人进入的，你忘记了吗？”

“现在可不是报复我的好时候，”Thor哼了一声，视图强行打开窗，但Loki早有准备、关上了窗并利落地从里面将它牢牢锁住：“晚安了我的好陛下。”他语带调侃地说：“你最好趁着守卫们还没回来，赶紧爬下去。”

然后他就走进了房间，舒舒服服地在床上躺下、用毯子将自己整个包裹了起来，留下阿斯嘉德的国王陛下一个人，像只迷了路的渡鸦，可怜兮兮地挂在塔楼上。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天一早Loki应邀与Thor一起吃早餐，当他带着从人走下塔楼、来到餐厅时，Thor已经坐在桌边了。仆人们忙着端上丰盛的食物，而Thor连头也没抬，忙着看手边堆着的一卷又一卷的文书。在听到Loki的脚步声时，他抬起眼睛打量了Loki一眼，气愤地指了指长桌对面的位置。

Loki露出了一个狡计得逞的微笑，并没有听话地在位子上坐下来，而是径直走到Thor身边、拿走了他手里的文书随手放到一边，在众目睽睽之下坐到了Thor膝盖上：“你在生气吗，我的国王陛下？”  
“我不该生气吗？”Thor板着脸试图把Loki推开：“你一次又一次地耍弄我的耐心。”

“但你的举止并不符合规定啊，我的好陛下，”Loki装作无辜地笑，在Thor耳边低语：“我不能让每一个试图爬上塔楼的人上我的床，对不对？

“别试图摆布我，”Thor搂紧了Loki、在他的嘴唇上用力咬了一下：“别拒绝我，别耍小聪明，Loki我警告你，我不是个有很多耐心的人。”

“你在合约上签下了名字，”Loki舔着自己被Thor咬伤的嘴唇：“你听从Laufey的命令带我回来，但我从未说过我将就此臣服，成为你的温顺宠物。”

气氛有些僵硬，仆从们装做对此熟视无睹，Thor叹了口气，让Loki滑下自己的大腿：“吃饭。”

这是相当沉默的一餐，Thor食不知味，Loki看起来对阿斯嘉德的食物也没什么太大的兴趣，只是用叉子玩着盘子里的水果。最终Thor决定拿出一点耐心来——毕竟如果在婚礼前吵架实在太过丢人：“好吧，Loki，你想要怎么样？”

Loki抬头看着Thor，绿色的眼睛灵活地转了转，忽然笑了。他的嘴唇并没有动，但他的声音却钻进了Thor的耳朵（Thor猜这一定是Loki的那些小把戏之一）：“今天晚上到我的卧室来，别爬窗了我的陛下。”

Thor哼了一声，比起赌气，倒更像是窘迫。

Loki手里抓着一粒葡萄，放在自己嘴唇边反复磨蹭，笑意盈盈地盯着Thor，他的声音不停地钻进Thor的脑海：“你一定想要用你那野蛮的方式、想把我按在墙上、床上、随便什么地方，就像个战士占有他的战利品一样征服我，对不对？”Loki的声音又甜蜜、又淫荡，舌尖轻轻在那粒葡萄上滑动：“你想像过吗？昨天晚上被我拒绝后你是怎么度过这一晚的？你一定抚慰自己了对不对——我不觉得你会去见过去的那些情妇——告诉我，Thor我的国王，你怎样碰触自己？你想象着我吗？想象着深埋在我身体里的感觉吗？想象着我又湿又紧的身体紧紧裹住你的阴茎、就像在约顿海姆那些夜晚一样？”  
“够了！”Thor拍案而起，力道之大几乎打坏了桌子。正要给他端下一份食物的侍从吓得几乎摔掉手里的盘子。Loki笑了，轻巧地将葡萄塞进嘴里，眼睛不怀好意地扫过Thor衣摆下生机盎然的阴茎，继续在Thor脑海中低语：“今晚我在塔楼里等你。”

Thor瞪了他一眼，甩手走出了餐厅。

这一天他们把时间都花在无止境的会谈中，在结婚前Thor需要将Loki介绍给整个宫廷。无数次会面、见识了阿斯嘉德宫廷中大部分的权势人物后，即使是Loki也觉得疲劳不堪了。他和Thor共进晚餐，餐后Thor按照惯例送Loki回塔楼，当他们走到由卫兵守卫的入口处时，Loki握住了Thor的手：“等我走上楼梯后你再跟上来，”他在Thor耳边低语，湿热的呼吸扫过Thor的皮肤：“他们不会看到你的。”

Thor明白Loki一定又用了什么法术，他在自己心里记下“得提醒Loki不能在宫廷内乱用法术”这一笔，当Loki的身影消失在塔楼转角时，Thor跟了上去。果然守卫们对他恍若无视，走上十几级台阶后，Thor在地面上发现了Loki的长跑，就那么随便地被扔在地上。Thor捡起了那件还带着Loki体温的衣物，想象他的未婚丈夫如何在这楼梯上放纵自若地宽衣解带，忍不住笑了。他的欲望早被Loki撩拨起来，哪里忍得住这样明目张胆的勾引。Thor加快了脚步跑上漫长无止境的楼梯，每走几步都会发现Loki留下来的衣物：外套，罩衫，亵衣，首饰，那让Thor觉得自己恍惚坠入了一个无比暧昧的梦境，他甚至感觉到了Loki微冷的手指抚摸着自己的皮肤。在约顿海姆那几个放荡夜晚的回忆一下子袭中了Thor、让他浑身发烫，充满了欲求。Thor不知道这是否也是Loki的幻术之一，他已经来到了塔楼顶层，那里只有一扇门，Thor轻轻推开了门，而Loki就在门后等着他。

房间里很昏暗，只留下几盏蜡烛。Loki就像Thor预想的那样，赤身裸体地侧身躺在床上，面对着Thor，胴体在摇曳的烛光中若隐若现。

“喔，Thor，”Loki微笑着看着喘息不已的Thor：“你花了可真够久，我还以为阿斯嘉德驰名的勇士会让我更印象深刻些呢。”

他的手指暧昧地在自己的胸口滑动、流畅地滑入双腿之间，陷入了烛光照耀不到的黑暗中。Thor几乎停止了呼吸，这一切像一场虚幻的绮梦，他像床铺走去，就在他的手指即将碰触到Loki赤裸的皮肤时，床上忽然空无一人，而Thor被推倒在床上、还没来得及挣扎，一副手铐已经把他的双手结结实实地铐在了床头的铁柱上。


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

清晨的第一缕阳光早早照射进塔楼，Loki懒洋洋地张开眼睛，Thor正靠在他身后、火热的嘴唇贴着Loki赤裸的肩膀，在那里吮吸出了又一个深色的吻痕。

Loki翻身推开本不该出现在这里的国王陛下：“嘿，我们得起来了。”

“还有一点时间，”Thor看了一眼窗外的天空：“塔楼太高了，看起来比别的地方亮。”他的手已经分开了Loki的腿、将自己嵌入Loki双腿之间，他觉得自己可以就这么待在这个地方、就这么把Loki融进自己的身体里。

Loki当然知道Thor的体力有多好，他在约顿海姆时就通过惨痛的代价认识到了这一点。Thor的嘴唇紧贴着他的皮肤、留下潮湿的印记，点燃了Loki体内的欲火，他的阴茎已经顶入了Loki的身体，正在试图深入。

“我们会迟到的，”Loki喘息着，在Thor耳边窃笑：“Thor，你一点都不在乎吗？”

“不，”Thor看起来很得意：“我是个好国王，好国王应该要拿点奖赏。”他彻底进入了Loki、停顿下来，手臂支撑起自己的身体，双手抚摸着Loki的脸，拇指在他的脸颊上温柔地滑动：“给我奖赏，Loki。”

Loki盯着他海蓝色的眼睛，忽然笑出来、腰部用力让两个人的身体翻转，抓住Thor的双手将它们扣在被完全弄坏的床头：“我的荣幸，陛下。”他湿润的下身磨蹭着Thor蓄势待发的阴茎，故意让自己的敏感之处滑过Thor的，直到两人都因为欲望而喘息不止。

“停止戏弄，Loki，”Thor语含警告，紧盯着Loki狡狯的双眼：“你该学到教训了。”

Loki弯下身体亲吻了Thor的嘴唇，柔软的脸颊磨蹭着Thor短短的络腮胡：“你真幸运，我的国王，此刻我想要的恰恰和你一致——”他低声说，舌尖滑过Thor的嘴唇，依旧充满挑逗，手指却老实地覆上Thor的阴茎、将它引入了自己的身体。这姿势让Thor前所未有地深入了Loki，Loki发出了一声满足的赞叹，似乎在用整个身体感受被Thor贯穿的美妙滋味。他骑跨在Thor火烫的肉体上，大腿磨蹭着Thor的皮肤，似乎无法支撑自己的重量。Thor伸手扣住了Loki的臀部，开始用力向上挺动，让自己的阴茎更加深入Loki、仿佛不管怎么都不够似的。Loki发出了愉悦的呻吟，背部弓起又舒展开来，向后扬起了头，手指抚摸着自己的肩膀、乳头、小腹，这景象显然也让Thor瑜伽兴致盎然：“碰你自己，”他喘息着，一面深入Loki，一面命令：“摸你自己，Loki，我想看你被我操、一边取悦你自己。”

“遵命，陛下，”Loki夹紧了下身、一只手撑着Thor的胸膛，另一只手抚上了自己的阴茎，望着Thor的眼睛：“你喜欢看我为你疯狂——享受吧我的陛下，这可不会经常发生。”

“你心口不一，”Thor笑了，欣赏着Loki抚慰自己的画面，放缓了节奏以便能够尽情享受这场性事：“你克制不住自己，就用言语来讥讽我好让自己好过一些，你这个疯子……”他说着，伸长手臂拉住了Loki的肩膀，将他的身体拉低、紧搂进自己怀里，手指缠绕着Loki的黑发：“但没关系，Loki，发疯吧……”他说，翻了个身、将Loki整个压在自己身下：“不管你有多疯狂，我都能抓住你。”

“你真是狂妄自大，”Loki在Thor又一次强有力地滑入自己身体时叹息着，双手抓紧了他金灿灿的头发：“来吧Thor，来索取、来掠夺、来征服约顿海姆吧！”

“不，”Thor亲吻了他的额头、嘴唇：“这并非尽是索取、掠夺或征服，还有给予。”

Loki难得主动地吻了他。

当他们从塔楼上下来时已经日上三竿，塔楼周围围着大批的贵族和侍从，对相拥走下来的未婚恋人视如不见——国王陛下公然违背习俗并不是什么光彩的事情，但没谁相对着Thor得意洋洋的脸指出这一点。Loki安静地跟在Thor身后，敏锐地注意到了一位核心人物。那是为迷人的女士，有着一头优雅的金发和美丽的身段，尽管年岁依然不轻，依旧魅力不减。Loki已经猜到了她的身份，而Thor的举动证实了他的猜测。年轻的国王松开了握住Loki的手，快步走到那位女士面前：“母亲，”他说，露出了一个近乎孩子气的笑容：“你终于到了。”

阿斯嘉德前任王后Frigga让儿子亲吻了自己的手，接着视线绕过Thor宽厚的肩膀，落在了Loki身上。她的目光中充满了慈善和温暖，语气柔软温和：“真高兴见到你，我的孩子，不介绍这位贵客给我认识吗？”

“我的疏忽，母亲，”Thor回头搂住了Loki的肩膀，毫不忌讳地在众人面前表现亲热：“这是来自约顿海姆的王子Loki，阿斯嘉德未来的王后。”


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

见过Frigga后，Loki昏昏沉沉地回到了塔楼。

明天一早就是婚礼了，他要告诉Thor他们之前不并光彩的苟合已经开花结果了吗？他坐在塔楼窗前的躺椅上（床已经被他们昨晚的荒唐彻底搞坏了），一只手搭上了小腹，静静地用魔力感受那个新生命的存在：它很微弱，勉强有些生命迹象，但它是真切地存在着的。Loki天不怕地不怕，并不觉得在正式与Thor结婚之前搞出一个孩子来算什大事，他只不过不确定Thor对此的反应罢了。他们都还年轻，认识的时间又太短暂，除了对国家的责任（Loki对此嗤之以鼻）将他们联系在一起之外，剩下的就只有彼此间那份性吸引力。Loki觉得自己喜欢Thor，Thor应该也不讨厌他，毕竟他在韦姆兰城堡里真诚地向自己求了婚。然而这些因素并不足以维持一桩婚姻，更别提一个孩子。Loki想得出神，完全没意识到年轻的国王已经来到了塔楼之上。

“Loki？”Thor看着独自躺在长椅上出神的未来伴侣，“你没来吃晚餐，你还好吗？”

Loki转头看向Thor，露出一个小小的微笑，蜷起腿示意Thor在自己身旁坐下。Thor自然乐于从命，他紧挨着Loki坐下，手覆上他的腿：“我听说你和母亲处得不错？”

这会儿再提到Frigga，Loki觉得有点尴尬，他不自然地笑笑，顺手用披风裹住自己的身体。这事不能瞒着Thor，两国联姻其一的目的就是要Loki诞下具有双方血统的继承人，从而将这段和平条约刻进彼此的血脉，除此之外还有什么能缓解纠缠了数代的恩怨争端？他想了想，决定还是直截了当地好：“确实如此，她是一位值得敬爱的女士，并且……”Loki拉过Thor的手，轻轻覆盖到自己腹部，“她让我发现了这个。”

Thor没有Frigga或Loki那样的魔法，不能领会Loki的意图，但随即他明白了——一种温暖柔软的力量从Loki掌心传来，那波动来自他身体内，让Thor觉得亲密异常。只有血缘关系能带来这样的悸动。Thor长大了嘴巴望着Loki：“这是真的吗？”

Loki点点头：“恐怕相当真实，我的陛下。”他们自从在韦姆兰城见面之后不知道共寝了多少次，Thor没有在第一晚就让Loki怀孕才是稀奇。他眨了眨眼，看着呆若木鸡的Thor，“你打算怎么办呢……”

话音未落，Loki就被Thor拉进了一个拥抱，力气之大几乎让他窒息。Loki本能地敲打Thor的手臂：“快松……呃，松开！你这蠢货！”

Thor松开双臂，一脸狂喜地亲吻Loki的脸：“抱歉！我只是太高兴了，天啊，我真希望明天能立刻宣布这个好消息。我们该叫他什么呢？还是她？他会像约顿人吗？”年轻的国王高兴地语无伦次，Loki却明白了他的意思：“这将会是他，或者她，用你们阿斯加德人的标准来看。通常混血的约顿人不会继承到我们的特性。”

“你感觉还好吗？”Thor难以掩饰言语中的快乐和关切，他的声音变得洪亮，蓝眼睛闪闪发光，Loki微笑着感受他难以抑制的喜悦之情，觉得至少这是个不错的开始。不管前路如何，看起来至少Thor会真心爱这个孩子，不知为何这让Loki决定安心。昨夜的疲惫袭来，他打了个哈欠：“我想我该好好睡一觉，明天可还长得很呢。”

明天是他们的婚礼，阿斯加德的仪式向来繁琐复杂，皇室  
婚礼自然更不例外。Loki一想到这个就有些头疼，尽管他喜欢出风头、享受被众人顶礼膜拜的感觉，但一整天时间和接下来三周的庆典，想想就让他烦躁。他爬上了残破的床，在还能睡的角落里蜷缩，可怜巴巴地用毛毯把自己裹起来，瞪着还在傻笑的Thor：“你不回去吗？”

“今晚可不能让你一个人待着。”Thor柔声说，伸出双手把他的伴侣抱起来，踢开房门走下塔楼。Loki瞪大了眼睛：“你疯了？”

在结婚前夜公开打破习俗成何体统？Loki想要挣扎，但Thor已经大步迈下了楼梯：“我是国王，我说了算，”他瞪了一眼试图阻止的卫兵和侍从，低头亲了Loki的脸：“我的王后今晚要和我待在一起！”

Loki叹了一口气，用衣袖挡住了脸，明天那些老臣们可要念叨他好一阵了。可他又有点喜欢Thor和他一样胡闹：Loki向来任性妄为，规矩对他来说只是无用的废纸，从前在约顿海姆他只是一个人恶作剧，如今能拐上Thor和他一起胡作非为自然最好不过。他把脸埋进Thor胸口，在他的怀抱里听着他有力的心跳，被Thor一路抱进了金宫国王的寝室。

 

来阿斯加德也许是个好主意，Loki想，双手把Thor、他的国王，又搂紧了一些。

一年后

Thor飞速跑出议事厅，一路撞倒了无数倒霉的朝臣和侍从。他从未如此痛恨阿斯加德过于庞大的宫殿，恨不能立刻飞到他的王后身边去。他推开寝室的大门，Loki坐在床上，身边环绕着医师和他的母亲Frigga，他看起来很累，白色的寝袍被汗水浸湿，低头看着怀里被丝缎和棉布层层包裹的小东西。医师们为国王让开了路，Thor深吸了一口气，走进房间，一步一步小心翼翼，生怕惊动Loki怀里的婴儿，和方才飞奔而来的样子判若两人。Loki抬头看他，给了他一个疲惫的微笑：“你该放心了，他看起来是个完美的阿斯加德人。”

Thor伸手扶上Loki的后颈，手指怜爱地轻抚他汗湿的柔软皮肤，在他太阳穴轻轻吻了一下，才低头看他怀里的婴儿。Loki说得没错，这孩子显然已经被清洗过，皮肤雪白，头顶带着一点软软的金发，眼睛虽然还未张开，但想来应该不是像约顿人那样的血红色了。Thor从成为父亲的狂喜中清醒过来，轻轻从Loki手中接过了婴儿。初生的婴儿纤细幼嫩，在他粗大的掌心里显得越发小巧。Frigga含笑看着他们，带着其他人安静地离开了房间，给这全新的小家庭留下一点隐私。Thor一手拖着婴儿的脑袋，另一只手小心翼翼地抚摸他细嫩的皮肤，这男孩如此漂亮，他无法将视线从他身上离开。Loki懒洋洋地躺下，看着Thor高大的身体环抱着小小的新生儿，父子俩人的身影沐浴在晨光中，画面十分圣洁美丽。Loki了从未想过他会有今天，他任性妄为，只不过想给父亲添点乱子，心血来潮引诱了Thor，又不得不听从父亲摆布来到阿斯加德，做了一个野蛮人的王后。像他这样天生闲不住的人，居然与Thor相安无事，他本以为自己会发现阿斯加德和Thor无聊透顶、对这桩由他自己恶作剧而来的婚姻失望透顶，显然他想错了，他到现在都还没离开，反而与Thor磕磕碰碰走到如今，甚至诞下了一个继承人。

Thor转过身把婴儿放回床边的摇篮，伸手抚摸Loki的脸：“很累吗？”

“还好。”Loki打了个哈欠，有医师和Frigga的照顾，分娩并没有他想象的那样令人厌恶。他把酸痛的身体蜷起来，打算舒舒服服地睡上一觉，小王子有乳母照顾，用不着他操心，现在他只想闷头睡上个三天三夜。Thor爬上了床，贴着Loki躺下，两只手牢牢揽住了Loki的身体：“睡吧。”他轻声说，Loki闭着眼睛，半陷入了睡眠状态：“你不需要办公吗？”他的声音轻微得好似梦呓。Thor笑了，低头亲吻他的后颈：“庆祝王子出生，要放几天假才行。”

 

Loki笑了，整个人深陷进Thor温暖的怀抱，陷入了沉睡之中。


	17. Chapter 17

小王子Magni诞生一个月后，庆典终于落下帷幕，阿斯加德人从狂喜中清醒，年轻的王后身上的重担却刚要开始。Loki站在卧室的阳台上，为了照料Magni，他不得不保持本体，阿斯加德的冬天对他的约顿形态来说还是太过炎热，即使只穿了一件薄得遮不住身体的睡袍，他还是觉得热得要命，不得不跑到阳台上吹冷风。

窗外的阿斯加德已经迎来了她今年的第一场雪，雪花纷纷攘攘飘落，停留在Loki冰冷的皮肤上，并不融化。没一会儿他的身体就被雪花覆盖了，那让Loki想起了他和Thor第一次相见的场景：Thor在冰天雪的韦姆兰城外瞎闯，误打误撞进了自己栖身的山洞。Loki笑了，怀里的Magni伸手抓住了他垂到胸前的黑发，张开一双和Thor一模一样的蓝眼睛望着他蓝色的父亲，毫不客气地大哭起来。Loki翻了一个白眼，这小鬼头几乎和Thor一样难缠，食量大且不肯离开Loki半步，才不过一个月就已经比其他阿斯加德的婴儿健壮得多。他似乎像Loki一样不怕冷，边哭边好奇地伸手抓雪花。Loki把睡袍领口拉开，约顿人的乳房在生育后大都会鼓胀起来，为婴儿提供乳汁。约顿海姆太冷，新生儿头三年多半要仰仗母亲抚育。Loki的身体比其他约顿人小得多，他的胸口只微微凸起一些，并没有什么夸张的变化。他把Magni抱好，让他的小嘴巴对上自己深蓝色的乳头，饥饿的婴儿贪婪地吸吮起来，一双蓝眼睛仍目不转睛地瞪着自己的父亲，胖胖的小手伸出去，似乎想要碰触Loki头顶的弯角。

“你一点都不像我，顽皮的家伙。”他冰冷的手指划过Magni的脸颊，逗得小家伙咯咯发笑，又马上含住了乳头大口吸吮。

卧室门被推开，Thor站在门外目瞪口呆地望着他们，他的目光深邃，饱含欲望，视线如同一双贪婪的手，上下扫过Loki近乎赤裸的身体。Loki微微一笑，侧头拨弄了一下自己被风吹乱的长发，好让Thor看到他细长的颈项以及微微隆起的胸口：“你好像看得很享受啊，国王陛下。”

Thor吞咽了一下，将房门在身后紧闭，一步一步走向了阳台，他的呼吸变得粗重，结实的胸口在铠甲下剧烈起伏，他看起来像是要把Loki活活吃掉。Loki笑得相当得意，他知道Thor对自己原本形态的偏好，为了生育Magni，他们已经有将近三个月不曾共寝，Thor对他的渴望显然已经到了极限。他是个正直的国王，也是个忠诚的丈夫，在约顿海姆，人人皆可生育，对于忠诚也就看得不那么严重。Loki和他的兄弟们就出自不同的父亲。Thor已经走到了Loki身边，低头吻上了他赤裸的肩膀，牙齿轻轻咬进他冰冷的皮肤，温暖的手臂将他和Magni紧紧搂住：“我想你了。”

“你离开了不到半天，”Loki故意说，侧过头亲吻Thor的嘴唇，手指轻抚他修剪得短短的胡子，“还是说你想的是别的？”

“你知道我想什么，别戏弄我。”Thor回吻他，轻咬着Loki的嘴唇，急切地悄声问，“我能不能……？”

Magni被挤得不耐烦起来，小小的脚丫挣扎着踢上了父亲的肩膀，逗得Thor大笑：“我的儿子真是个强壮的小家伙！”他把吃饱了的Magni抱起来，放到肩膀上轻轻替他拍打，直到小家伙打了个结实的饱嗝，又等到他昏昏欲睡，才把他带出房间，交给了乳母照顾。等他回到房间时，Loki还坐在窗边享受雪花，他的寝袍没有整理好，在风雪中翻滚。Thor快步走到阳台上，一把把Loki的身体整个抱起来，一只手托着他的身体，另一只手按住他的后颈，抬头给了他一个久违的狂热亲吻。Loki的两条腿紧紧攀住了Thor的身体，任他疯狂地亲吻自己的嘴唇，他心中的欲念和Thor一样狂野，双手撕扯着Thor长长的金发：“你最好快一点，”他在亲吻的间隙低声说，“我今天可没什么耐心。”

Thor大笑，把Loki抵在墙上，一只手探进他双腿之间，起先还小心翼翼，但Loki的私处已经湿透了，立刻就把他的手指头弄得又滑又腻。Thor把他紧紧压在自己和墙壁之间，他一秒都不想等了，一只手托着Loki的身体，另一只手飞快解开自己下身的铠甲，将早已坚硬无比的阴茎抵上了他伴侣湿润柔软的穴口：“你真的恢复好了对不对？”在彻底失去理智之前Thor盯着Loki红宝石般的眼睛问，Loki狡猾地笑笑：“你可以来试试看啊！”

Thor低头咬住Loki的肩膀，一挺身整个埋进了Loki湿热的身体里。Loki被他顶得呻吟了一声，抓着Thor铠甲的双手微微颤抖，扬起头感受着久违的饱涨快感：“野蛮人……”他倚着墙壁，浑身的分量都靠Thor支撑，下体紧紧地包裹着Thor的阴茎，一下子被撑开的感觉异常鲜明，让他觉得好想回到了与Thor共度的第一个夜晚，对方也是如此强势地进入他、彻底撕裂了他的处女地。

“你自找的……”Thor小声咕哝，滚烫的嘴唇爱抚着Loki的肩膀和胸口，着迷地看着他带着漂亮花纹的蓝色皮肤被自己吸吮成美丽的深蓝色。他往前挺腰，从Loki那里逼出更多呻吟，Loki看了一眼阳台：“就不能去床上吗？”

“不，就在这里。”Thor抬头亲吻他，舌头探进他的嘴唇吸吮搅动，阴茎开始在Loki湿透了的身体里抽动。Loki回吻他，在亲吻的间隙轻笑：“你想让整个阿斯加德看到你怎么操我吗？”

“为什么不？”Thor咬着Loki的耳垂，把他放下来，让他转过身去扶住阳台的扶手，撩开寝袍，从背后再次进入了Loki的身体。Loki被操得弯下腰，这姿势更方便Thor深入他，Thor索性抓紧了他的屁股，从后面又快又狠地干他，每一次都顶得很深，他怀念与Loki如此亲密，几个月以来未曾得到释放的欲望尽数发泄出来，他几乎失去了理智，弯腰舔咬着Loki的后颈，“你喜欢这样，”他抓着Loki的屁股，在他蓝色的皮肤上留下一块又一块颜色更深的手印，“你喜欢让人看到我为你发狂的样子。”

阳台外对于普通的阿斯加德人来说太过寒冷，更何况他们的房间处于宫廷深处，庭院内偶尔有卫兵走过，并没有人真的抬头朝阳台上看。即使如此Loki仍然觉得他们的举止太放荡、太超过了，他倒是不在乎，但这事情要是传到Frigga那儿他可就要一头撞死了。然而很快Thor就加快了节奏让他无法分心去想太多，他的国王火烫的身体贴着他的，阴茎将他整个填满，一次比一次更深入他的身体，他向后靠，迎合Thor的戳刺，享受着Thor如此征服他的肉体。Thor低头吻他的侧颈，Loki从他紊乱的呼吸声中知道他就要达到高潮了，他为了Thor打开身体，任他将自己带进狂乱的高潮中。两个人靠着栏杆喘息，等高潮带来的眩晕般的快感渐渐平复，Loki先笑出了声：“你害得我一点名誉也不剩了。”

Thor也笑，抽出自己仍半硬的阴茎，把Loki抱起来走向他们的床：“彼此彼此。”他说，把他的王后放进柔软的床里，准备好好品尝他的身体、带给他更多的愉悦。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：蓝皮双性，孕期Play喂奶Play半公开场合Play

Magni半岁多点时Loki又怀孕了。

发现这件事时他正和Thor参加一场军事会议，常驻边境的军队传来急报，斯瓦塔尔法海姆的矮人们蠢蠢欲动，已经集结了规模不小的军队。阿斯加德同斯瓦塔尔法海姆的关系向来不睦，自与约顿海姆结盟后，斯瓦塔尔法海姆十分不满，单方面撕毁了很多贸易上的合约，导致阿斯加德的手工艺品一再涨价。除此之外矮人向来觊觎阿斯加德的黄金和约顿海姆的宝石。情势已经相当明显，矮人早已图谋不轨，一场战争马上就要拉开帷幕。阿斯加德的朝臣们长篇大论地在Thor面前争论战争的利害关系，主战派和主和派争吵不休。Loki被他们弄得无聊透顶，他闭上眼睛打了个哈欠，从桌子上的餐盘里摘下一颗葡萄放进嘴巴，他腹内的小生命就选在这个时候向他传送了第一个信号。

Loki愣住了，手指按上比过去略丰满的小腹，感受着其下熟悉的魔法波动——他一直以为自己只是生育Magni后还未恢复，Thor总觉得他太瘦，胖一点刚好，两人都没在意他形态的这点微不足道的变化。Loki瞪大了眼睛，再也顾不上听主战派抱怨矮人的军队如何洗劫阿斯加德的商团，拉住了身边坐着的、看起来和自己一样不耐烦的Thor：“我们得谈谈。”

Thor看上去如释重负，马上挥手止住了眼前这场喋喋不休的争论：“诸位，让我们先休息一会儿。”

自然没人会反抗国王的命令，侍从们送上点心和饮料，Thor则跟着Loki进了王座后的休息室。他看上很累，近来这样的会议实在太多，而Thor最讨厌这些冗长无聊的会议。一进私密的休息室他就搂住了Loki的身体低头亲吻他的脸颊：“我需要一场狩猎，你想要更多巨角龙吗？”

Loki在他的怀抱里轻笑，有点同情这个被王位枷锁困住的战士。他幻化为本体——Loki通常只肯给Thor和Magni看自己约顿人的形貌。Thor立刻快活起来，双手很不正派地探进了Loki的长袍试图解开他的裤子。Loki不介意和他在这里来一场快速的性爱，反正他们又不是没那么干过，但现在他有更重要的事情要宣布。Thor已经很有效率地扯掉了Loki的亵裤，他的手指摸索上配偶的下身，指尖正要顶进他温暖顺滑的身体，Loki则推开了他，在Thor不解的失望目光中把他推进一张躺椅，自己则坐到了他的大腿上，拉过他的手放上自己小腹：“停下，傻瓜，我们有更重要的事情要讨论。”

距离上一次感受到Magni的存在已经有一阵子了，但Thor依然记得那份美妙的悸动：新生命在他掌心展开，脆弱却又生机勃勃，充满了希望。他大笑出声，紧搂住了Loki，给了他一个狂热的吻：“Loki我的王后，”他的声音洪亮，充满了小小的休息室，“你真是时刻带给我惊喜。”

Loki被他亲得上气不接下气，忍不住在心里翻白眼：他们自Magni出生后就频繁地做爱，到现在才怀孕才是奇迹。约顿海姆的生存条件远不如阿斯加德，进化使然，约顿人当然容易受孕。

Thor看上去乐不可支，双手揽着Loki的腰：“Magni要多一个兄弟了！这可真是太棒了，Loki。”他吻了Loki的额头，这个亲吻可比刚才温情得多。Loki看着Thor闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，两手捧住他的脸颊，手指滑过他眼角新生的纹路，滑进他长长的金发。他十分钟爱丈夫这头美丽的金发，尤其喜欢在做爱时用手指缠绕它们，久而久之这就成了他们之间的一个秘密信号。Thor亲吻Loki的脖子，把他的衣领咬开，一路向下吻上他微微隆起的胸口。Magni的食量变得越来越大，Loki的胸口也比以前肿胀得多。当Thor火热的嘴唇吸吮上Loki的乳头时他舒服得呻吟出声，抬起头把Thor紧抱在怀里好更方便他吸吮。即使对他们来说这样亲密的举止似乎也有些太超过了，Loki坐在Thor怀里任他吸吮自己的胸口，他甚至能感觉到另一边乳头也变得潮湿、随时会分泌出乳汁来。这种感觉有些羞耻，但他的身体却显然享受极了：他两腿间变得湿润无比，甚至打湿了身下Thor的大腿。总算Loki记得他们正挤在小休息室里，门外就是整个阿斯加德宫廷，才没有纵声呻吟。他的呼吸变得凌乱急促，身体本能地随着Thor吸吮的动作而前后摆动、在他大腿上磨蹭着好获得更多抚慰。他急切的模样显然取悦了Thor，Thor拉掉Loki的外袍，把两根手指伸进他湿透了的肉穴搅动，又开始吸吮另一边的乳头。那东西尝起来不坏，滴出来的雪白汁水滑过Loki蓝色皮肤的模样显然让Thor更加情动：他的阴茎笔直翘起，贴着Loki的屁股抽动着。

 

“你的、”Loki先生在Thor耳边低语，“你的大臣们都在外面等着呢……”他骑着Thor的手指上下起伏，任Thor将他打开，他在Thor面前全无保留，沉浸在肉欲的快感中无法自拔。Thor转动着深埋进Loki体内的手指，一面亲吻Loki的下颚：“不用在意他们，我们有更重要的事情要做。”

“矮人怎么办？”Loki着捧起Thor的脸，擦掉他嘴唇边的乳汁——这模样可绝不能被朝臣看见——“要打仗了吗？”

Loki本性就不安分，他生父劳菲称他是匹驯不服的野狼，可自从来到阿斯加德，他居然收敛了许多，有了Magni后更加没心思捣乱，仅剩的那点精力也就用来捉弄Thor。Thor当然明白，他抽出了被Loki弄得又湿又滑的手指，伸手捏Loki小巧的胸口，挤出更多汁液，Loki痛得叫了一声，又马上堵住了自己的嘴，气愤地看着Thor一脸正直的样子。Thor无辜地笑，舔掉Loki胸口的奶水：“你该专心想着我，而不是那些该死的矮人。”

“那你该让我专心才——”Loki仍在挑衅，可话音未落就被Thor按住了屁股，他丈夫那根粗大的勃起一点一点挤进了他湿润温暖的身体。Loki报复地咬住了Thor的肩膀，休息室只供国王临时更衣之用，与王座只有一墙之隔，没有任何隔音效果。他这会儿也没心思用魔法掩饰，只好尽力忍住不要叫出声来。他的指甲深陷进Thor背部结实的肌肉之间，努力放松身体接纳Thor的阴茎。最终他把Thor整个纳进了自己，Thor喘息着，揽着Loki的背一动不动，轻柔地咬吻他的脖子等他适应。若是平日他一定早已在Loki体内驰骋，他和Loki都喜欢这种狂野粗暴的性爱，但现在知悉Loki腹中已经孕育了另一个生命，Thor的动作变得温柔多了，他承担着Loki身体的全部分量，两条能轻易扼断巨龙喉咙的手臂温柔地搂着王后的腰，Loki的身体紧紧裹着他，他们两人的肉体如此和谐，毫无间隙。Thor握住了Loki的手，与他十指相扣，另一只手抬起Loki的腰好让他能顺利地骑上自己。Loki配合他的动作起伏身体，任Thor一次又一次缓慢地操弄他。Thor进得很慢很温柔，快感却丝毫不减，他就这样慢节奏地操了一会儿，原本与Loki纠缠的手指不老实地放开，探进Loki被他弄得乱七八糟的衣袍内，揉搓他浑圆挺翘的屁股。

Loki小声呻吟，他就要达到顶峰了，裹着Thor的身体颤抖不停，皮肤都变成了更加艳丽的深蓝色。Thor向上顶弄，望着Loki沉迷于肉欲的恍惚神情，忽然重重掐了一把Loki的屁股：“你觉得，”他喘息着说，声音嘶哑，“我们该和矮人打仗吗？”

Loki瞪了他一眼：“你说真的吗？”他又气又恨，还没来得及抱怨就被Thor接下来的几次又快又深的顶弄操得说不出话来，他的身体在Thor的阴茎上颠簸，倒像是暴风雨中的一艘小小帆船，他失去了平衡，一个字也说不出来，头顶上小小的王冠当啷一声随着Thor的顶弄跌落。这一声分外响亮，整个宫廷都听见了，但他们只是互相看了一眼，便各自继续谈话、享受宫廷美食，完全没人在乎国王和王后到底躲在休息室里搞什么名堂。

Loki却羞耻地绷紧了身体，湿润的下体将Thor的阴茎绞紧，两人一同达到了高潮。那之后他们就这样拥抱了好一会儿Thor才放开Loki，Loki四肢发软，觉得Thor把他的脑子都操糊了，勉强用法术将自己还原，他虽然变回了阿斯加德人的样貌，原本乱七八糟的衣服也整齐得像是什么都没发生过，但苍白脸颊上的红晕却无法掩盖，更别提他双腿间滴下来的Thor的精液。Thor看起来心满意足，弯腰捡起了Loki掉落的王冠替他戴好，又亲了亲他的脸颊：“谢谢你，Loki。”

Loki困惑地看着他：“谢我什么？”

“一切。”Thor吻上了Loki的嘴唇，几乎要把这个吻搞成另一场激烈性爱，Loki笑着推开他：“好吧，国王陛下，不是我不享受在这里被你操，可你的宫廷还在等着呢。”

Thor不满地放开手，整整衣冠，打开暗门走了出去。朝臣们当然注意到他们年轻的国王看起来神清气爽，先前的烦躁不耐一扫而空，而王后则步履蹒跚、满面通红。阿斯加德人都知道国王陛下对于他来自异域的伴侣的喜爱，他们明智地低下头、不去揣测休息室里究竟发生了什么。Thor在王座上坐下，端起了仆人奉上的酒杯：“那些矮人想要惹是生非，我们就给他们想要的——向斯瓦塔尔法海姆宣战，我要用他们的血和黄金来装饰我次子的诞生日！”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文可以改名叫国王与王后的性爱日记了  
> 以及你们就不能到床上好好搞吗？！？！

与矮人的战事起初进行得十分顺利，Loki甚至不需要向约顿海姆要求援助。矮人们在神勇的阿斯加德军团下溃不成军，Thor身先士卒，死在他手下的矮人不计其数，这样下去他们很快就要突破矮人的重重防线、深入斯瓦塔尔法海姆的都城了。Thor这阵子过得很快活，他被困在宫廷中太久，连几次像样的狩猎都没参加过。在他更年轻的时候，他随着父亲四处征战，享受了太多杀戮和征服的快感。年事渐长、成家继位之后他不得不收敛本性，正如父亲在世时所教诲的，一个好国王绝不该一味追求战争。然而他是个天生的战士，却非天生的国王。Thor认为在这方面他的丈夫比他有天赋得多：Loki喜欢玩弄权术，热衷于那些在Thor看来十分无趣的机谋，他觉得他们两个人在这方面算是天作之合。

Thor叹了口气，他正独自待在自己的王帐里，对着不太明亮的烛火和斯瓦塔尔法海姆的地图想念着他的丈夫。他已经出征几个月，Loki仍留在阿斯加德代理公务，他想念Loki、想念Magni和未出世的儿子。再优秀的战士也有疲累的时候，而此时Thor比平日更怀念Loki的身体。他想像着丈夫此时的模样：忙于公务、腹部因为怀孕而隆起，那让Thor的下腹燃起了一把火焰。他深吸了口气，把一只手伸进沉重的铠甲，抚慰自己光因为回忆就变得半硬的阴茎。Thor正值盛年，连日厮杀非但没有消减他的精力，反而令他更渴求Loki的身体。他想像着他的伴侣就在眼前，蓝色的身体因为情欲而微微颤抖，双腿张开，露出那个流淌着汁水的孔洞渴求他的碰触；他想像将自己的舌头推进Loki的阴部，吮吸他、舔咬他，让他在自己身下翻滚着高潮；他想像Loki坐在他们的床上，肚腹隆起，Magni躺在他胸前含着他的乳房。Thor的呼吸变得粗重，他甚至觉得自己能嗅到Loki的味道。一阵微风吹过，Thor张开眼，惊讶地看到Loki掀开王帐走进来——这并非他的幻想，而是货真价实的Loki、约顿海姆的王子与阿斯加德的王后。Loki裹着一袭厚重的兽毛披风，领口的皮毛簇拥着他的脸颊，让他看起来越发苍白瘦弱。他似笑非笑地盯着自读的丈夫，Thor则又惊又喜，又有一些羞赧。他快步走过去搂紧了Loki：“你怎么来了？谁在照顾我们的儿子？”

“Frigga。”Loki看起来很疲累，显然从阿斯加德到战场消耗了他不少体力，他解开了披风恢复自己的本来面貌，这才觉得轻松多了。

Thor吞咽了一下，Loki显然是故意的，他披风下几乎赤裸，除了镶嵌宝石的黄金首饰，只在腰下围了一条衬布略作遮挡。约顿海姆的巨人大都如此打扮，但这样子在Loki身上分外让Thor动情。Loki的腹部微微隆起，几条条细细的黄金链条从胸口垂下，随着他移动身体而荡来荡去。Thor盯着他的小腹，两只手不自觉地扶上去，感受着他未出世的孩子：“他还好吗？”

“好得很，和他父亲、哥哥一样精力旺盛，”Loki小声说，“他想见见父亲，所以我就来了。”

Thor爱抚着丈夫的腹部，感受着柔韧皮肤下那小生命的博动：他在Loki体内踢打，确实是个强壮有力的孩子。Thor亲吻Loki的脖子，牙齿咬住黄金项圈打开，把它摘下来随手扔到一边。Loki挑起眉毛看着他，Thor则无辜地笑，讨好地亲吻他的下巴：“我也想你啊……”他说，声音嘶哑，双手将Loki抱起，让他的腿盘上自己的腰，将他小心翼翼地捧起来，一只手扫掉长桌上的地图和公文，将Loki轻轻放到桌子上。Loki的首饰被Thor一样一样摘下、又被随手丢得到处都是。Thor低头咬住Loki腰间那块没什么用处的遮挡，将它扯下来，好让Loki的身体完全呈现在自己眼前：他是如此美丽，孕育着生命，双腿间湿润滑腻，等着Thor的到来。Thor把脸埋进Loki腿间，鼻尖顶上他敏感的阴部，Loki笑了，一只手撑住自己的身体，另一只手抚摸着Thor的金发，仰头享受他丈夫的唇舌。Thor的幻想忽然变成了现实，他舔上Loki湿漉漉的阴部，舌尖探进那个肉穴里，品尝着他阔别已久的丈夫甜蜜的味道，两只有力的大手爱抚着Loki隆起的肚腹。Loki呻吟起来，他怀孕后远比平日更加渴望，这会儿来到战场也是因为太过思念Thor。当然他绝不会对Thor承认这一点，现在他终于再次感受到离别数月的温暖怀抱，那让Loki心满意足，他在Thor的掌控下舒展身体，双腿大张好让Thor的舌头深入他。Thor用舌头操他温暖湿润的肉穴，还不知餍足地把一根食指伸进了Loki身后另一个孔洞。Loki的身体颤抖起来，Thor不常这样操他，他似乎更享受Loki湿润的阴部，但有时他也会操Loki的另一个穴口，给他全然不同的快感。Loki想念他们之间那些荒唐的夜晚，他想起了在约顿海姆的时候Thor曾用一只龙角和自己的阴茎同时操他的两个孔洞，他怀念那强过一切的快感、怀念被Thor压制掌控的感觉。Loki的两条腿夹紧了Thor的肩膀，在他唇舌的又一轮攻势下无声地高潮，他的阴部颤抖不止，涌出一波又一波液体，打湿了Thor的胡子和头发。

Thor站起来，搂住Loki的身体亲吻他的嘴唇，和他分享自己唇舌间两人的味道。Loki做出一个嫌恶的表情，手上却把Thor搂得更紧：“我不能待太久……”他轻声说，紧盯着Thor因为欲望尚未疏解而变得深沉的蓝色眼睛，“你得快点了……”

Thor咕哝着咬上了Loki的肩膀，再次分开他高潮后乏力的双腿，Loki替他解开下体的铠甲，Thor便就着这个姿势将自己坚硬无比的阴茎插进了Loki湿软的穴口。他很小心地戳刺了一会儿，不敢进得太深，一手揉捏着Loki浑圆的屁股，另一只手抚摸着他腹部紧绷的皮肤。Loki的身体随着他的操弄而颠簸不止，还不够，他模糊地想着，他要Thor更狂野、更无所顾忌，就像他们初遇的那些个夜晚一样操他。他伸手抚摸Thor的脸，把他拉近一个亲吻之中，他的手指轻轻碰触丈夫的太阳穴，把过去的回忆输进他的脑海：冰天雪地的约顿海姆，Loki被困在Thor的帐篷里，肉穴含着龙角和Thor的阴茎，在他身下苦求释放。

“还记得吗？”Loki露出一个狡黠的笑容，舌头舔过Thor的耳垂，满意地感受到了丈夫的身体因他的挑逗而颤抖、深埋在自己体内的阴茎也似乎又粗壮了几分。

“Loki……”Thor无可奈何地叹息，拿他这顽皮的王后全无办法，“我和你一样想念那个……可我不能……”他的手仍留恋地抚摸着Loki孕育他们子嗣的肚腹，“为了这个小家伙。”

“他很安全、很强壮，你感受到他的心跳了吗？”Loki不管不顾地亲吻Thor的脸颊，一个一个凌乱的吻印上Thor汗湿的皮肤，“他是如此结实有力，整夜整夜体踢打不停……来吧，Thor我的好国王，操我，我就在这儿，任你索求……”他的声音像是滴着毒液的美酒，又像条毒蛇，钻进了Thor本就不大坚定的心中。战士发出挫败的吼声，两手拢紧Loki的屁股，力道之大足够他痛叫出声，但Loki心满意足地依偎进Thor怀里，为他张开双腿、打开身体，因为他终于得到了自己想要的：Thor开始粗暴地抽插，操得Loki呼吸散乱、眼前一片眩晕。他享受着自己作恶的甜美后果，享受着Thor有力的操弄，下身变得越来越湿，流出来的液体打湿了Thor的铠甲。Thor受不了Loki此刻的模样：他那双红宝石样的双眼半开半合，肉体不同寻常地火热，紧紧夹着Thor的阴茎，他散乱的黑发垂到胸前肿胀的乳房之上，随着Thor狂野的动作而颤动。Thor一手掐着他的屁股，另一只手便去玩弄那两只小巧的、好似刚发育的少女般的乳房：它们尚不够填满Thor的一只手，细软的皮肤在他粗大的手指下滑动，奶水顺着深色的乳头泌出，打湿了Loki的头发。这刺激让Thor达到了顶峰，他射得又多又浓，灌满了Loki的身体，还流出了好些、打湿了Loki本就被操得湿漉漉的双腿。两个人搂在一起喘息，胸口紧贴着彼此，心跳渐渐融合，还夹杂着未出生的孩子的小小心跳声。过了好一会儿，Thor放开了Loki的身体，重新从欲望中清醒过来，整理好了铠甲，捡起地上的披风把Loki的身体裹好：“你不该冒险到这儿来。”

Loki顺从地任Thor照拂他，他让自己回复阿斯加德人的面貌，早先苍白的脸颊已经变得红润多了。Thor把他从长桌上抱下，让他坐到自己的膝盖上，手指梳理他的黑发，“说吧，你到底为什么突然来这儿？”

Loki看着Thor的蓝眼睛，知道他一定看穿了自己的忧虑，他低下头，两只手扶上Thor的铠甲，过了片刻他的指尖多了一样东西：一枚小小的饰物，深黑色的，像是铸铁打就的，是一个护身符。Loki把那东西别到了Thor的铠甲里：“我一直做噩梦，”他说，难得坦白，“梦到你在战场上出事……这一切进展得太容易了，矮人们都很狡猾，我担心……”

Thor觉得浑身暖洋洋的，Loki担心他，这比什么都让他痛快。他搂紧Loki的身体亲吻他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，“别担心，我的王后，我很快就会回到你身边去，等到我们的第二个孩子出生，”他说，低头看Loki的小腹，“我会用矮人的黄金装饰他的王冠，让他成为最威风的王子，和Magni一样。”

Loki看起来略安心了一些，他吻了Thor的面颊：“我得回去了，Magni在等我，”他留恋地望着Thor，身体消失在金光之中，而Thor则望着他渐渐消失的身影，目光中饱含眷恋与爱。他对着Loki伸出手，刚好碰触到Loki的指尖，然后Loki便彻底消失在魔法通道中了。

倘若Loki知道那是自己最后一次见到这样的Thor，他一定不会就这样离开。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哇人在家中坐妻儿掉下来，够不够刺激？  
> 阿斯加德一日，人间一年，够不够狗血？  
> 我知道这个文前后不搭，但毕竟坑了三年多，不要计较太多，我们很快就会回到国王王后性爱日记模式了！

Loki从睡梦中惊醒，浑身都被冷汗打湿了。他坐在黑暗中，身体因为噩梦的缘故颤抖不停，他不记得梦到了什么，只记得那可怕的、撕裂心扉的痛感，他摸了摸自己的脸，脸颊上都是冰冷的泪水。Loki觉得心里很沉重，他看了一眼窗边的摇篮，Magni无知无识地睡着，全不知道自己的命运已在黑暗中悄然发生了变化。Loki疲累地坐起身体，匆匆抓过一件长袍披上，聚集法力、试图打开一条通道。他给Thor的护身符施加过魔法，它能保护Thor、并像钥匙一样引领Loki到Thor身边去。然而此刻Loki的魔法毫无着落，空荡荡地反弹回来，化作虚无的绿色闪光，消失在了黑暗之中。

Loki的身体僵硬了，他对自己的法术很有信心，法术失灵的原因只有一个：Thor已经不在这个世界上了。他不能接受这可怕的现实，Magni却在此时突兀地嚎啕大哭，像是着魇了，无论Loki如何哄劝都停不下来。幼小的王子哭得脸颊通红，身体在父亲怀里抖个不住，他的哭声撕裂了Loki的心。乳母和佣人们听到王子的哭声纷纷进来，他们从Loki怀里抱走了哭泣的孩子，没人敢多说什么。

Frigga也来了，她也在哭泣，无声的泪水滑过她雪白美丽的脸庞，她抱住了Loki，泪水打湿他薄薄的衣衫：“我可怜的孩子……”她说，Loki沉默地搂住了她几乎跌倒的身体。

这个夜晚，王子失去了父亲，母亲失去了儿子，Loki失去了Thor。

Loki用法术让Frigga安睡，自己则起身到王座所在的厅堂里去，那里早已聚集了阿斯加德的大臣和将领，他们围着传令的信使，交集地望着空荡荡的两个王座。Loki进门了，走得又快又稳，无视人们对他同情的注视，端正地坐上了自己的王座。他的两只手搭在腹部，紧盯着跪在地板上的信使：“告诉我发生了什么？”

“泰坦人……”信使上气不接下气地说，“他们偷袭了我们的大营，陛下和那该死的‘疯王’Thanos对战——”他说不下去了，嘴角涌出鲜血，显然他是拼了命赶来报信的。Loki走下王座，将一只手搭上信使的头：硝烟和鲜血涌入眼前，这信使是Thor的亲信，Loki透过他的眼睛、他的回忆看到了战场。Thor杀死了矮人的国王，然而他并没有预料到矮人早与泰坦人勾结，当泰坦人的大军袭来，杀向沉浸于胜利的喜悦、疲惫不堪的阿斯加德军团时，局面开始逆转。Thor面对着那个赫赫有名的疯王Thanos，Thanos比约顿海姆的巨人还要高大，他看着Thor的目光如此轻蔑，他巨大的手掌抓住了Thor的铠甲，一阵爆裂般耀眼的光芒闪过，一切都消失了，只有Thanos屹立不倒，手里的长剑染满了阿斯加德战士的鲜血。

“带他去治疗。”Loki坐回自己的位置，他忽然觉得无比疲累，他闭上眼睛，腹中的孩子不安地异动起来，Loki不得不分心安慰他。整个宫廷死一般寂静，Loki张开眼，发现人人都望着他，似乎在等他发号施令。Thor不在，他就是阿斯加德最高统治者，现在还不是他倒下的时候，他有Magni要保护。Loki深吸了一口气：“我们需要重新集结军队，我会派人联系我的父亲和哥哥，泰坦人的野心太大，约顿海姆不会坐视不管。”

臣民看起来似乎稍微放松了些，但失去国王的阴影依然笼着了整个宫廷。尽管Thor留下了一个王子和一个遗腹子，可他们还年幼，王后来自约顿海姆、有着巨人的血脉，谁知道今后阿斯加德会发生什么？Loki盯着他们，知道他们并不见得服从自己的权威，眼下他没有心力和这些人计较，打退泰坦人才是关键。他不相信Thor会就这样死去，那年轻健壮的国王高大英武，从他第一昂首挺进约顿海姆的冰原那天起，他就捕获了Loki的全部注意力。Thor笑起来像是太阳在闪光，他曾信誓旦旦向Loki保证，要用黄金装饰他腹中王子的诞辰，Thor从未对Loki失约，哪怕他离开这个世界，Loki也一定会把他找回来。他站起身来，走下王座，沿着红色的地毯返回后宫。朝臣们为他让出一条通路，他独自一个人，没有随从跟着，没有佣人照拂。Loki走了几步，回头看了一眼王座：他和Thor的座位都空落落的，然而两张座位仍紧紧地连在一起。

阿斯加德绝不能失去她的国王。

天还没亮，Loki的信就送到了Laufey手上。尽管Laufey严令Loki不得再次返回约顿海姆，但战事非同小可，他已经听说了泰坦人和矮人的阴谋，泰坦人的军队势如破竹，如果他们吞并了阿斯加德，自然也不会放过约顿海姆。Laufey连夜召见了自己那个有勇士之名的儿子Helblindi，要求他尽快整顿精锐、援助阿斯加德。Helblindi自然也懂得唇亡齿寒的道理，三天后他的部队边借着约顿海姆法师的助力抵达了战场。Loki自然也来了，他不能一个人留在后方，Thor不在了，总得有人站出来收拾残局，平衡阿斯加德和约顿海姆双方的势力。自离开约顿海姆后这是Loki第一次见到自己的兄长，他曾如此嫉妒Helblindi，他是父亲钟爱的儿子，是个发育完整的约顿人，享有Laufey的关注和爱，而自己不过是Laufey手上可以加以利用的棋子。他看着自己高大的兄长，向他点头致意，Helblindi则向幼弟——如今阿斯加德的王后——低下了头：“父亲让我转达他的哀悼。”

“多谢。”Loki不想反驳，总算大敌当前，Laufey没有趁火打劫偷袭阿斯加德。Loki太累了，到前线已经有一段时间，还没有好好休息过，而是忙着了解战局、研究对策。泰坦人不知在打什么主意，并没有推进战线，而是维持僵局，这反而给Loki争取了足够的时间集结来自约顿海姆的援军。他知道Helblindi骁勇善战，声名不在Thor之下，他一点也不想浪费时间和他闲聊，而是将地图指给兄长看，“泰坦人这几天一点动静也没有，我猜他们多半和矮人起了内讧，或者补给不足，或者两者皆有。”

Helblindi望着这个父亲的私生子，Loki从小在Laufey的宫廷外长大，极少和其他的兄弟有什么交集，Helblindi其实并不大了解这个弟弟。他沉默着坐下来，抓过地图仔细打量，指出了阿斯加德士兵被偷袭的山谷：“泰坦人已经掌握了这个要害，他们有可能在拖延时间等候援军，如果那样，最好的办法就是我们先出手偷袭。”

Loki不置可否，在没有摸清泰坦人和矮人的底细前他不想贸然行动：“让我好好想想。”他轻轻回答，用Thor留在王帐里的披风将自己裹住。等Helblindi识趣地离开后，Loki闭上了双眼，再次试图用魔法搜寻Thor的痕迹。他腹中怀有Thor的骨肉，四周被Thor的气息环绕，这都能够帮助他集中精神，他的法术像是一张无边无际的丝网，缓缓延伸，越过斯瓦尔法海姆的无限平原、穿越约顿海姆的冰雪山川，到处都没有Thor的影子。Loki腹中疼痛不止，他不敢用太多的魔法，怕会伤到腹中的王子，但心中有个小小的声音叫他不可放弃。汗水滴下他惨白的面颊，Loki将两只手掌放到腹部安抚他的孩子，忍痛让法术继续扩张——穿越九大国的疆域即使对他来说也十分困难，而在这过程中，Loki的法力猛然触到了一丝金色的光芒。

有什么将他的法术反弹回来了，Loki睁开了眼睛，意识到他刚发现了什么：Thor还活着，他找到了Thor的线索，他在米德加德，九大国的镜面世界、远离魔法与巨人的国度。Loki所感受到的和平日Thor给他的感觉不同，但那毫无疑问是Thor的气息，Loki不知道Thor究竟发生了什么，但他还活着，这就足够了。Loki顾不上眼前的局势了，没有Thor，光凭他和Helblindi很难驾驭阿斯加德的军队，只要Thor还活着，无论发生了什么，Loki都必须把他带回来。

与此同时，在遥远的米德加德，一个猎人正蹲在溪水边，忙着给一头熊剥皮。这猎人身材高大，双手十分有力，他沉默地剥下熊皮用清水洗干净血迹，把熊皮晾到附近的树枝上晒干，他没有忙着管剩下的熊肉，而是对着溪水打量着自己溅满鲜血的脸。他撩起水来洗掉脸上的血，双手划过自己剃得短短的头发，总觉得有什么不对劲的地方，却说不上来。他站起来，把熊皮抗上肩膀，不去理会剩下的肉和骨头，反正会有村里的其他猎人来处理这些东西。猎人扛着熊皮一路来到村庄角落的一间小茅屋，他已经在这里住了几年。猎人不知道自己从哪里来，也不知道自己是谁，他醒来时就在这村里了，人们说他身披样式古怪的铠甲，浑身都是鲜血，头上尤其受了严重的伤。最开始时他几乎不会说话，有个好心的姑娘每天来照顾他，才让他活了下来。他还活着，但没有过去，没有名字，没有回忆。为了谋生，恢复行动能力后他就开始打猎，他发现自己对狩猎似乎十分得心应手，总能打到其他猎人捉不到的大型猎物。他不贪心，只拿皮毛和村里人换食物，其他的猎物都分给村民，因此很得大家欢心。猎人拖着熊皮进了自己的房间，坐下打量这间空荡荡的茅屋，他觉得自己的心里也是空荡荡的，有什么重要的东西消失了，再也找不到摸不着，那让他心口疼痛不止。

一个年轻的姑娘走进了他的茅屋，猎人抬起头，看到了Jane——他的救命恩人，Jane有一头柔软的褐色长发，身材小巧，村里人都说她爱着猎人，说他们早晚会结成眷属。Jane熟门熟路地放下了手里的面包：“你又打了一只熊？”

猎人点了点头算是道谢，他在这里住久了，已经懂得了米德加德的语言，只是不常开口说话。Jane也不以为意，自顾自玩起袖子，正要给他打扫房间。猎人拦住了她：“别，”他笨拙地说，“你不用……”

Jane不好意思地笑了笑：“那我就先回去了。明天是冬至日，你要来我家吃饭吗？”

这是一个相当大胆的邀请，猎人知道在米德加德姑娘们邀请单身小伙子赴冬至日晚宴意味着什么，Jane想嫁给他，这不是什么秘密。村里许多姑娘都爱慕猎人：他强壮无比，甚至能打倒熊和狼，他沉默寡言，从不招蜂引蝶，对米德加德小村庄的姑娘来说是再可靠不过了，可他除了和Jane稍有交流之外，对其他人都不大开口，久而久之其他姑娘们也就死了心。Jane和他们不一样，她个性执拗，认为既然是自己最先发现了这个猎人，他们之间一定有注定的缘分。她这股近乎傻气的韧劲儿让猎人多少有些动容，但说到去她家参加冬至日晚宴，猎人还是无法回应。他的手无意识地抓上了自己的头，抚摸着头顶一条长长的伤疤。伤口早就不痛了，但他心里那空落落的感觉才更让他恐慌。猎人觉得自己忘记了很重要的东西，比他的过去、他的名字都要重要。

“抱歉，Jane，我不能。”他小说，真心觉得愧疚。他每年都拒绝Jane，她也习惯了，只是心里一酸：“那好吧，Donald，”她一直这么叫猎人，这是个很常见的米德加德名字，村里人都这么叫他，“不过你要是改了主意的话，你知道我家在哪儿。”她步履沉重地离开了，猎人看着她娇小玲珑的背影，默默关上了房门。

傍晚时天开始下雪了，雪花越飘越大，猎人坐在窗边看这世界一点一点被染成白色。他喜欢雪，他自己也说不清是为了什么，总觉得雪花意味着对他来说十分重要的东西。他推开窗，任冷风夹杂着雪花打进小小的茅屋，寒冷的感觉意外地让他觉得舒适。他伸出自己的手，看雪花一片一片落在自己的皮肤上，再一点一点融化，猎人不知道什么时候流下了眼泪。

他的双手曾经拥抱过什么十分重要的东西、像雪花一样冰冷、像雪花一样飘渺不定，可他却想不起来。

寒风猛然变得泠冽、吹得猎人打了个哆嗦，他刚想抬起手关上窗户，一阵风暴夹杂着雪花涌进了茅屋，风暴形成了漩涡，猎人瞪大眼睛惊讶地看着这反常的风暴：漩涡中心走出了一个身披华丽皮毛的男人，他有一头鸦翅色的头发，脸颊苍白得没有一点血色。他对着猎人伸出了一只手，猎人本能地握住了那只冰冷的手，漩涡就此消失，男人身体的晃了晃、摔进了猎人怀里，他的嘴角流下了鲜血：声音痛苦不堪：“帮帮我……Thor……你的孩子恐怕要提前出世了……”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……我为什么写起了中庭分娩……我的人生到底是哪一步走错了……放飞自我要放飞到这个地步吗？？？

这个从风雪中走出来的男人叫他“Thor”，猎人不知道那是不是自己的名字，他也没心思细想，这个人在他怀里失去了意识，猎人愣了片刻，才想起要把他放到床上。他的床太冷太硬，猎人把手里所有的兽皮都堆了上去，他找了一条还算干净的手巾擦掉对方嘴角的血，这个人的脸颊如此苍白，身体又如此冰冷，猎人怕他会就此死去。他想跑出去找Jane，可又怕这个人发生什么不测，只能小心翼翼地守着他冷冰冰的身体。一阵柔和的金光闪过，这个人的身体发生了奇妙的变化，猎人对眼前的情景惊讶无比：男人的身体变成了蓝色，皮肤上长出了美丽的花纹，头顶甚至长出了两只弯弯的角。米德加德在九大世界的对立面，这里从没有人听说过魔法，巨人和侏儒对他们来说不过是远古的传说，猎人当然也不知道眼前人不过是恢复了约顿人的本体以迎接生产。按照米德加德的标准来说，约顿人大概可算是怪物，但猎人却觉得眼前这个人的变化非常美丽，他想抚摸他冰冷皮肤上每一条纹路，也想亲吻他弯弯的角，而最让他觉得不可思议的是这个人隆起的肚腹和肿胀的乳房。猎人见过怀孕的米德加德人，难道这个人也怀孕了吗？猎人想起他昏倒前确实说过“你的孩子要提前出世了”，忽然慌张了起来。他对如何生产一窍不通，只看过山里的野鹿下崽，也只是匆匆一瞥，他可不知道该怎么照顾这个蓝皮肤的人。这个人的肚子颤动不已，看起来确实有一个婴儿挣扎着想要出世，猎人慌张极了，他抓住了这个人的手——他的手可真冷，但那柔软的皮肤却让猎人觉得非常熟悉，有什么东西从对方的手掌中传来，填满了他内心深处原本空落落的缝隙。猎人撩开他的头发，替他擦掉脸上的汗水，他终于张开了眼睛，看着眼前的猎人，又看了看自己的腹部，无可奈何地叹了口气。

来人当然是Loki，他好不容易在米德加德找到了Thor的踪迹，当然不能放弃。尽管他的身体在反对他的需求，但Loki仍任性地打开了魔法通道。从一个世界穿越到另一个世界虽然不算是前所未有，但对于此时的Loki来说也实在太过负担，他正要为此付出代价，王子要提前出世了。这孩子本该在他腹中再待上至少两个月，然而此时别无办法，Loki只能挣扎着半坐起来。米德加德是个落后的世界，这里没有魔法，没有人帮助他，只有眼前这个是Thor又不是Thor的人。如果其他米德加德人看到这幅模样的Loki，说不定会把他当成怪物抓起来。Loki忍痛抓住了猎人的手：“我需要一把刀，越锋利越好，用火把它烧干净……”

猎人马上照办，当他把刀准备好时，Loki正试图凝聚起自己身体里残存的那点魔法，好帮助王子顺利降生。太早了，他绝望地想，他希望他和Thor的孩子能活下来。他感觉到体内有什么东西在下坠，这过程太痛苦了，他没有多余的魔法帮助缓解疼痛，没有Frigga及其他阿斯加德医师帮助。他觉得肚子不断地绞动着，可他那个不听话的孩子却固执地不肯出来。Loki的汗水打湿了猎人简陋的床，他闭着眼睛，努力集中精神，祈祷他的孩子能平安出世。猎人焦虑地看着这个显然身处极度痛苦中的人，他觉得眼前的场景有一点熟悉，而这份焦虑的心情也并不陌生。也许在遥远的另一个世界，他曾为这个人如此担忧过，在一个似曾相识的场景下。猎人不知道该怎么办，他想帮对方缓解痛苦，他看着他蓝色的身体在剧痛中扭曲，看着他无声地叫喊，本能地将两只手盖上了他的腹部，在心中笨拙地默念。

出来吧，无论你是谁，请别再折磨他。

窗外的暴风雪越发凶猛，寒风夹着雪花拍打着猎人小茅屋简陋的窗。王子终于降生了，他和Magni很不一样，身体小得多，头顶有一撮深黑色的头发。Loki觉得轻松多了，这过程比生育Magni要痛苦太多，他几乎以为自己会撑不住。他看了一眼猎人，从他手里拿过刀子，割断了孩子的脐带，这才松了一口气。他把孩子抱起来，毫不在乎地用自己身上的皮毛擦掉他身上的血迹，望着仍旧目瞪口呆的猎人：“要不要抱抱你的儿子？”

猎人颤抖着伸出手去，接过那个有些安静得过分的婴儿。当他的双手碰触到那孩子的瞬间，回忆如潮水般涌入他的脑海，一个又一个画面让他应接不暇，他陷入了自己回忆的深渊中，被魔法封存的记忆随着米德加德人无法想象的漫长寿命一股脑回到他身上，而在那些画面最深处，被他埋藏在最幸福的角落里的，却是一个和眼下类似的冰雪天。他看到自己在冰天雪地里牵着一匹冻得半死的马跋涉，他走到了一个山洞边，山洞里住着一个小小的约顿人，正在低头整理一块兽皮。

猎人的泪水滴上了婴儿小小的脸颊，“我的儿子，”  
他小声说，小心地抱着这个娇嫩的早产儿，伸出另一只手抚摸Loki的脸，“总有一天我会用黄金装饰你的诞生日……”他的声音消失在风雪中，Loki疲累到了极点，蜷缩在皮毛中，从他颤抖的双手里把新生儿接过来：“你离开阿斯加德七天，在这里已经七年了，Thor。”

Thor抹掉了脸上的泪水，看着Loki给新生儿哺乳，他过了好久才恢复平静：“真不敢相信我忘记了你们，整整七年……”

Loki摇摇头：“我给你的护身符和Thanos的力量交错，不知道怎么就把你抛到了这个地方。”他转头看Thor头上的伤疤，伸出手轻柔地抚摸它，“你受了很重的伤。”

Thor握住Loki的手放到唇边亲吻，他的心终于不再空虚，这个从风雪中走出来的约顿人就像当年第一次见面时那样填满了他的心。Loki微微一笑：“让我睡一会儿，等我醒了，我们再来讨论回家的问题。”

Thor亲吻了他的额头。Loki和小王子都睡着了，Thor独自坐在床边，环顾这间此刻看起来如此陌生的小屋。Loki身体太虚弱，很难带他们三个同时穿越到世界的另一面去，他们该修养一阵子，米德加德的一年才相当于阿斯加德的一日，在这儿稍事休息也无妨。他看着安静地睡着的Loki和儿子，伸手整理Loki仍湿漉漉的头发。他知道Loki不怕冷，还是忍不住将厚实的毛皮盖上他的身体。窗外狂风乱作，小小的茅屋却一片静寂。在这个被两个世界遗忘了的角落里，阿斯加德的国王终于找回了他的全部。

天明时Loki终于醒了，他是被热醒的，睁开眼睛就看到自己身上的兽皮，还有坐着睡在床边、仍握着自己的手的Thor。Loki又好气又好笑，嫌弃地丢掉身上盖着的毛皮，他现在是约顿人的的形态，米德加德这点风雪对他来说只勉强算得上凉快。怀里的婴儿也醒了，舒展着小小的手脚，打了一个哈欠，睁开眼睛看了看父亲，又懒洋洋地闭上。那一瞬间Loki似乎看到了他瞳仁中的一点蓝色，除了发色这孩子和Magni实在像极了。Loki把儿子抱到胸前让他吸吮自己的乳头，小家伙贪婪地吮吸起来，看来尽管出世得早了些，倒还是个健康的孩子。约顿人孕期本就充满了变数，Loki悬着的心总算是放了下来。他推了推还在熟睡的Thor：“嘿？”

Thor张开眼睛，揉了揉自己酸痛的脖子：“你感觉怎么样？”

“还不坏，”Loki笑笑，低头看怀里的孩子，“你要叫他什么呢？”

七年前，或是七天前，Thor曾为他的次子想了无数个名字。此刻，相隔了太久，他终于有幸见到儿子的降生，在他依旧有些模糊的头脑里一个名字浮出水面：“Mothi*，”他柔声说，把吃饱的儿子从Loki手里抱过来像当初照顾Magini一样把他放到肩膀上，“他是个勇敢的孩子，他把你带到了我身边。”

 

*Mothi（Móði）意即“勇敢”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基神说，坐月子不能洗澡？什么狗屁！  
> 关键词还是X爱日记模式，产乳，以及……乳交……是的这个文已经没有希望了！

Loki休息了三天才恢复元气。所幸Thor的小屋里储备了足够的食物，他们不用离开，可以专心照顾新生的Mothi。这个孩子有点古怪，和吵闹的Magni不同，他十分安静，整天不是睁着一双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他的双亲，便是安静地睡觉。到了第四天早上，Loki终于受够了Thor糟糕的厨艺，米德加德本就食物匮乏，这倒是让Loki想起了约顿海姆、他再也无法回去的故乡。他看着Thor端来又一碗肉汤，忍不住皱起了鼻子：“不，天啊，可怜的Thor，你过了七年什么样的鬼日子？”

Thor放下了手里的碗，无奈地笑了。过去的七年如今看来不过是过眼云烟，他们又重聚了，将会回到Magni身边去，这比什么都重要。Loki放下怀里安睡的Mothi，抬头看窗外：风雪已经停了，整个村庄一片雪白，这样的天气想来米德加德人不会出门了。Loki下了床，Thor有些紧张地想要搀扶他的身体，Loki则好笑地看着他：“你还记得吗？”他咬上了Thor的耳朵，“约顿人分娩后马上就能上战场，我可没有你想象的那么脆弱。”

Thor仍旧搂住了他的身体：“是的，我的王后，我知道你无比强大，你独自一个人穿越到这个世界找到了我，”他抚摸着Loki蓝色的皮肤和乌黑的头发，“也许你不需要我的保护，但我仍然想这么做。”

“好吧，”Loki为丈夫话语中流露出的情意而微笑，“那就带上你的儿子，出去找条溪水，我们得好好清洗一下了。”

Thor带他们来到了自己平时狩猎时常去的那条小溪。雪后旷野里一片静寂，米德加德人都呆在自己的小屋里避风雪，没人会在这样冷的天气里出门。溪水结了冰，上头铺着厚厚的雪花。Thor本来担心Mothi怕冷，把他裹进厚厚的熊皮里，Loki嗤之以鼻，Thor也发现自己实在是多虑了：Mothi小小的鼻子上都泌出了汗珠，挣扎着伸出小手小脚来碰触树上飘下来的零星雪花。Loki回头望着他们笑：“他和Magni一样有约顿血统，Thor，他永远都不用害怕寒冷。”他说着，解下了自己的披风，露出赤裸的身体，踩上了结冰的溪水。冰雪在他脚下融化，现出一个圆洞，Loki钻进溪水，用清凉的水洗掉身上的血污，这才舒适地叹了口气。他把身体整个埋进冰冷的溪水里，四野无人，他没费心掩饰自己的形貌，米德加德的冬天对约顿人来说更像是凉爽的夏日。Loki撩起水来清洗自己的头发，他长长的黑发披散在浮着冰雪的溪水间，淡蓝色的身体在一片无边无际的雪白世界中显得异常艳丽。Thor的视线离不开他美丽的丈夫，他用贪婪的目光盯着Loki的黑发，他额头的图腾，他的角，他肿胀的乳房和双腿之间深蓝色的秘处。被遗忘了七年之久的欲望一下子袭来，尽管在冰天雪地中，Thor却觉得自己的身体火热得要命。他紧盯着Loki，觉得他一举手一投足都那么迷人——Loki好像要故意撩拨Thor，背转过身体去低头拧着滴水的头发，露出整个线条流畅的背部和半边屁股。他的屁股似乎比过去丰满了些，半掩在雪水中，若不是怀中抱着Mothi，Thor会立刻跳进溪水、抓住那两瓣丰满的肉摩挲起来。

也不知道过了多久，Loki似乎玩够了，湿漉漉地走出了溪水。他的发辫末端已经结了冰，他可一点都不在乎，用斗篷重新裹好自己清洗干净的身体，嘴角翘起，似笑非笑地看着他满脸通红的丈夫：“你想帮忙给Mothi洗澡呢，还是就那么干站着？”

Thor懊恼地谈了口气：“Loki，别折磨我……”

Loki走近他，贴上了他的身体，咬住了他的耳朵，舌头舔了进去，细细地舔着Thor烧得火热的耳垂，一只手抚上他胯下十分显眼的那一包东西：“你不会真的憋了七年吧？米德加德没有漂亮可爱的姑娘让你享受吗？”

Thor呻吟了一声，被Loki挑拨得迷迷糊糊：“如果我那样做，你还会原谅我吗？”

Loki退后一步，偏头打量Thor，似乎想要从他脸上看出什么端倪来，但Thor只是平静地望着他，双眼在雪花映衬下显得越发湛蓝，那里头只有Loki的倒影，以及要将他淹没一般的汹涌情潮：“有很多人，但我没有。过去在阿斯加德我没有背叛你，如今在米德加德我也没有。无论在哪个世界、是什么形态，我只属于你，你也只属于我。”他说得如此坦诚，如此满怀爱意，Loki甚至想不起要反驳、告诉Thor自己不属于任何人，他的骄傲与尊严都融化在Thor的双眼中，他重新埋进Thor的怀抱：“你这个傻瓜，”他说，声音中带着少见的温柔，“我们回家吧。”

Jane觉得心里有点慌，她也说不清是什么缘故，猎人没来她家，整整三天都安安静静的，她心里十分失落，七年间爱慕过猎人的姑娘们都已移情别恋，只有她还傻傻地等着什么。她等不下去了，她悄悄走出家门，往猎人的小屋走。外头实在太冷了，离开篝火、才走出一步冷风就吹透了她单薄的身体，但她执拗地走了下去，一直来到猎人的小屋。屋子里有奇怪的声音，她好奇地站到并不挡风的窗边往里看，看到猎人抱着一个婴儿，婴儿抓着他的衣服呵呵笑着。Jane看傻了眼，正想不通这婴儿来自何处，门突兀地开了，一个高个子女人站在门边看着Jane，她穿着猎人的衫子，皮肤雪白，头发乌黑，一双翠绿的眼睛盯着Jane，让她觉得自己像是被蛇盯上了的青蛙。

“那个……我不是……”Jane有些语无伦次，黑头发女人微微一笑：“谢谢你照顾他，”他回头看了看屋子里的猎人，又望向Jane，“我是他的妻子。”

Thor有些无奈地看着Loki变换形貌胡闹，他愧疚地望着Jane失魂落魄离去的背影，却并不真的十分挂怀。他们之间不过是那傻姑娘的一厢情愿，越早断念对她越好。Loki关上了门，Thor把已经睡着的Mothi放到窗边他临时搭的一张小婴儿床上，他对次子心存愧疚，他誓言要为他打下斯瓦塔尔法海姆，却差点弄丢了他的挚爱。Loki从背后抱住他，已经除去了魔法伪装，Thor握住了他微冷的手，转身把Loki圈进自己怀里，阴茎因Loki这一点亲密的碰触而挺翘起来，戳上了Loki的小腹。Loki笑了，语带嘲弄：“看来你真是饿狠了，是不是？”不待Thor回应，他已经在Thor面前跪了下去，两手顺服地别到身后，好似奴隶般用牙齿和嘴唇解开Thor的腰带、拉下他的亵裤。Thor胯下那根寂寞了七年的东西弹出来，打上了Loki的脸。Loki盯着他，嘴角翘起，伸出舌头舔它，将顶端含进唇间轻轻吸吮。Thor呻吟了一声，身体几乎软倒，他扶住了Loki的肩膀，极力忍住不去狠狠操Loki的嘴。

诸神在上，Loki那张嘴……那张平时冷若冰霜的嘴，此时却热情似火，紧裹住Thor的阴茎吸吮。Loki的眼睛紧盯着Thor的脸，努力将他深深吞入，舌头舔过他顶端每一寸细软的皮肤，好似要让Thor的身体再回忆起他似的，他湿热的喉咙紧裹着Thor的阴茎，在Thor就快达到顶峰时吐出口中的肉块，挺起身体，拉住Thor的双手、将他们按上自己生育后更加肿胀的乳房，用眼神鼓励Thor对他为所欲为。Thor的大手拢上了Loki的胸口，他当然记得自己有多爱这地方，记得他如何一次又一次吸吮它们，直到甜蜜的乳汁填满自己的嘴巴。不过现在Thor有别的主意，他湿漉漉的阴茎蹭过Loki被操得红肿的嘴唇、滑过他的下巴、喉头，好似要用自己的气味标记他的丈夫一般。Thor的两只手捏着手下那两团软肉，用他知道会让Loki舒服的力度挤压，没片刻Loki深色的乳头便泌出了汁液，打湿了他的皮肤和Thor的手掌。Thor觉得自己可能着了魔，但他傲慢的王后此时如此顺服地跪在他脚边，无声地允许Thor对他为所欲为。Thor觉得自己整个人都迷醉在Loki的眼光里了，过去七年里他失去了Loki，过得浑浑噩噩，勉强存活，至今仍心有余悸。他无法忍受失去Loki、九界里他唯一珍爱的伴侣，不管跨越几个世界、付出多少代价，他都要回到他的约顿人身边去。

Thor用手指拨弄Loki的乳头，让更多的汁液顺畅地流出来。Loki舒服地仰起头，任Thor玩弄他的肉体，毫不觉得羞耻。约顿人在性爱方面本就无所忌惮，Loki更是个彻头彻尾的享乐主义者，他喜欢看到Thor为自己意乱情迷。Thor舔掉手指上沾染的奶汁，抬起了Loki的下巴，柔声坚定地说：“用你自己的手抱着它们。”

他的声音饱含情欲，令Loki浑身颤栗。在床笫间大部分时间他乐于服从Thor的命令，他握住了自己胸前那两团肉，将它们往中间聚拢，好让Thor的阴茎能顺畅地滑进间隙。两个人都对这全新的触感感到惊异，Thor闭上眼睛，抓着Loki的肩膀小心操弄了一会儿，被那Loki胸口柔软细腻的皮肤摩擦的感觉很棒，Loki被他操得呻吟不止，胸口泌出更多汁水，弄得到处滑溜溜的，反而方便Thor抽插。他操着Loki的胸口，手指抚摸Loki的脸颊、眉眼，他知道自己坚持不久，他在Loki的目光中达到顶峰，射满Loki的胸口和脸颊，射得很多很浓。Loki喘息着，盯着Thor完全没有软化迹象的阴茎，微笑着舔掉脸上的精液，站起来把Thor往床边拉。Loki迈上床，跪在Thor面前，四肢撑着身体，向他展示自己的私处：全无保留，满怀爱意。Thor站到他身后，双手分开那两团丰满的臀肉：Loki的阴部还红肿着，想来生产后还未完全恢复。Thor低头怜惜地舔那团软肉，Loki弓起腰，不自觉地想要更多爱抚。Thor灵活的舌尖爱抚着他，汲取着久违的熟悉味道，却并不深入Loki的身体。Loki回头疑惑地看着Thor和他胯下昂扬的阴茎，Thor则略抬头，变换角度舔上了Loki的后穴。

Loki闭上眼睛，任Thor用舌头将他舔开，后穴的快感不如阴部强烈，但依旧让Loki愉悦。他摇晃着想从Thor那儿得到更多抚爱，Thor则将两根手指探进了他的后穴搅动。那里已经很湿润，比Loki的身体要热得多，紧紧裹住了Thor的手指，他很难把手指完全插进去，便小幅度搅动着，等着Loki为他放松身体。这并没花上太长时间，Loki也许没有他这么饥渴，但他对Thor的渴望并不比Thor的欲望少。很快Thor就将他打开了，他的耐心达到了极限，一手握着Loki被他弄得湿滑的屁股，另一只手扶住自己仍坚硬的阴茎顶进去，他进得很慢、十分小心，生怕弄痛了Loki，尽管Loki小声和他保证自己正享受这个，Thor依旧竭力收敛自己以往的狂野方式。他小心地推Loki的身体，让他以一个舒服些的姿势伏在床上，这才重新开始缓慢的律动。Loki的后面很紧，绞着Thor，阴部流淌出来的汁液打湿了Thor下体的毛发。Thor觉得自己又快射出来了，他低头亲吻Loki肩膀上繁复的花纹，舌头舔过那些细密的、令他着迷的纹理，下体深深地刺进Loki体内柔软湿润的地方，直到Loki在他身下蜷缩、无声无息地高潮。Thor喘息着亲吻Loki的嘴唇，窗外又飘起了暴风雪，Thor却觉得暖洋洋的。

他的约顿人就在这儿，在他身下，为他穿越世界、为他诞育子嗣，身上从里到外都沾满了他的精液，对Thor来说，世界上并没什么比这更让他满足的事情了。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我知道没人想看打仗和过场，正好我也懒得写，全都跳过！  
> 想写的都写了，补个结尾就好了嘿嘿。

Thor醒来时是夜半时分，Loki坐在窗边，怀里抱着Mothi，望着窗外的月亮。大雪过后的夜空分外晴朗，Mothi含着Loki的乳头沉沉睡着，Loki则看着窗外遥远的地方，手心有金色的魔法闪烁。Thor下床走到他身边，低头亲吻他的黑发：“你在担心什么呢？”

“我们该回去了，”Loki轻声说，“阿斯加德群龙无首，Helblindi还在军中，我可不放心他。”

Thor想起了被他抛下七年之久的责任，无可奈何地叹了口气。既然他想起来了，保护他的子民不受矮人、泰坦人侵略的重担也就一并压回到他身上。米德加德对他来说不过是个临时的桃源，尽管他留恋这种平静的生活，可他撇不下身为国王的责任，他的国家在等他，还有他的母亲和长子。

“你能带我们回去吗？”Thor抚摸着Loki的长发问，Loki点点头，搂住了Thor的腰，抬头看着他，有点可惜Thor失去了那头灿烂无比的金发：“这很难，我要照顾Mothi，你得紧紧跟上我，不然不知道会被法术又丢到哪个世界去。”

Thor点了点头，弯腰吻了Loki的额头：“我相信你，我的王后，现在带我们回家吧。”

Loki微微一笑，窗外涌进来一阵狂风，随着Loki的手掌幻化成一道漩涡。Loki拉着Thor的手走进了漩涡之中，暴风消失了，只留下空落落的茅屋，在月光下安静地送走曾在此暂居的异世界人。

一次带上两个人返回阿斯加德即使对于Loki来说也有些太超过了，当他们抵达王帐时仍是午夜。Loki似乎只离开了几十分钟，王帐里十分安静，只有火把熊熊燃烧着，发出哔剥声响。Loki累得瘫软在Thor怀里，Thor忙把他抱上床，再把Mothi放到他身边。Loki半睡半醒，勉强张开眼睛：“我哥哥……Helblindi……”

“嘘……”Thor撩开他被汗水打湿的头发，抚摸着他一点血色都没有的脸庞：“别出声，我会去见他的，现在你需要好好休息。”

“别相信他。”Loki挣扎着说，Thor低头吻他的脸，“我知道。给你的国王一个祈祷凯旋的吻吧。”

Loki笑了，勉力拉住Thor，亲吻他的嘴唇：“别再离开了……”

“再也不了……”Thor在他冰冷的嘴唇间叹息，直到Loki的嘴唇和他一样温暖，才起身走出了王帐。

他的家在这里，无论走出多远，Thor都会回来。

 

Mothi王子的周岁庆典举办得盛大极了，Thor到底兑现了他昔年的承诺，阿斯加德和约顿海姆联手粉碎了泰坦人和斯瓦尔法海姆的联军，阿斯加德终于又恢复了和平。Thor站在广场上方的阳台上，笑呵呵地看着身边的Magni和Mothi，两兄弟都穿着细亚麻礼服，装点着各种黄金宝石打造的首饰，打扮得漂漂亮亮的，接受人民的朝拜和祝福。在米德加德出生的王子如今已经一岁了，长得十分强壮，几乎和哥哥Magni一样高了。兄弟两人紧挨着，你蹭蹭我，我亲亲你，十分亲密。人民的呼声一浪高过一浪，逗得两位王子咯咯发笑。整个庆典直持续到深夜，两位王子早已入睡，狂热的人民仍在载歌载舞，王宫上空盘旋着一簇簇烟花。

Thor在自己卧室的阳台上，看着丛丛烟花在夜空中炸裂、幻化成五颜六色的焰火，装点了阿斯加德的夜空。他的头发已经长长了不少，梳理在脑后，用一簇黑发编成的绳结绑住。黑发自然来自Loki，他用自己的头发和法术制成绳结送给Thor，并微笑着告诉他“绑上这个我就能掌握你的行踪了。”，不过Thor知道他只是被过去的事情吓到、怕自己再次消失不见，却死也不肯承认罢了。此刻，这位来自约顿海姆、为Thor生育了两位王子的王后正睡在他们的大床上。Loki这两天身体不大舒服，一直睡着，甚至错过了Mothi的生日庆典。Thor有点可惜，他想和Loki分享眼前的盛景，不过他更担心Loki的身体。他走进了房间，Loki已经醒了，靠在床头，脸色还是不太好。侍从给他端来了餐点，可他只是坐着，显然一点胃口都没有。另有佣人替Thor更衣，通常这是Loki的工作，但他睡了一天，实在没力气罢弄Thor那身庆典时才穿的沉重铠甲。佣人们替Thor脱掉铠甲，给他拿来了柔软的睡袍。Thor没接，而是赤着上身进了浴室。Loki欣赏地望着自己的丈夫：Thor的身体实在太过完美，即使他此刻身体不适，依旧看得目不转睛。等Thor从浴室走出来时，他赤裸的上身滴着水珠，沿着他麦色的皮肤滑过结实的腹部。Loki挑了挑眉毛，显然侍女们也觉得国王陛下实在太过性感，一个侍女给Thor端来了葡萄酒，目光却大胆地落在他赤裸的身体上。Loki当然注意到了，他摆摆手，葡萄酒化作两条蜿蜒的蛇，爬出了酒杯，吓得那可怜的侍女尖叫一声，丢下酒杯和餐盘，跑出了卧室。

“Loki，你这纯粹是在浪费好酒！”Thor皱眉抱怨，爬上床亲吻Loki发着热的侧脸。Loki微微一笑，伸手抚摸Thor半湿的长发：“我不喜欢别人觊觎我的东西。”

其余的侍从早已识趣地一一退下，将夜晚就给国王与王后。Thor把Loki整个压在身下，亲吻他的脸颊和下颚：“你觉得好点了吗？”

Loki懒洋洋地躺着，Thor的亲吻让他觉得舒适：“我本来就没生病。”

“可是你睡了两天，连Mothi的生日都错过了。”

Loki笑了，两只手捧住Thor的脸：“那是因为……”他眨眨眼睛，掀开了自己身上那件深绿色的睡袍，两条长腿围上了Thor强有力的腰，“我想这次是个女孩儿，”他说，贴近了Thor的身体，“来吧，你能感觉到吗？”

Thor把脸贴在Loki微微鼓起的腹部倾听，除了魔法的波动之外，他还能感受到一阵微弱的震动，就像掌心握着一只蝴蝶一样。

“这真是……”Thor仔细听着Loki腹内胎儿的声音，“太美了……”

“是的……”Loki搂着他，手指梳理他的长发，抚过带着自己编发的绳结。

“给你的女儿想好名字了吗？”

“Thrud……”Thor笑着抚摸Loki的腹部，“因为你，Loki，你给了我勇气和力量*。”

Loki微笑。这一切都很美好，他从未想过当初一个报复父亲的恶作剧会把自己带到今日，但Loki对此很满足。窗外又一簇烟花冉冉升起，在他们眼前炸裂，金黄色的火花也在夜空中散开，美轮美奂。Loki听着王宫外阿斯加德臣民的欢呼，低头亲吻了他的国王。

全文完

*Thrud意即力量


End file.
